


Amour et amitié

by cassiewright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 33,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Liam Payne vit avec ses enfants chez son ami Zayn Malik. leurs autres amis Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson et Niall Horan viennent vivre avec eux. Une joyeuse et adorable collocation.





	1. Prologue

Liam Payne était le plus jeune directeur général que la société " Mirar" avait eu. Il venait tout juste de fêter ses 23 ans. Il était aussi le papa d'un petit garçon de quatre ans nommé Lucas et d'une petite fille de dix huit mois nommée Méline. Malheureusement sa compagne était décédée d'une hémorragie lors de l'accouchement de leur fille.

Ne voulant pas, mais surtout n'ayant pas le courage de rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa compagne, dès que la petite avait pu sortir de la maternité, il était allé vivre chez l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Zayn Malik.

Cela faisait donc dix huit mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Zayn dirigeait une galerie d'art nouvelle génération. Peintures de rues et jeunes talents étaient exposés chez lui. Il y avait même un pan de mur où il exposait les dessins de Lucas. Il était fier de son neveu de cœur.

Depuis deux mois, un autre de leur meilleur ami vivait avec eux. Harry Styles.  
Harry dirigeait cinq boulangeries. Quand il avait commencé comme vendeur à l'âge de 16 ans, le propriétaire qui était sans enfant, l'avait pris sous son aile. A son décès, il avait hérité de tout.

Harry aimait les femmes, changeant chaque semaine, si ce n'était pas chaque deux jours. Il avait surpris ses amis en restant avec une femme un mois, vivant même avec elle. Mais voilà, il s'était lassé et l'avait trompé. La jeune fille l'ayant appris l'avait mis à la porte. Se retrouvant à la rue, il était allé chez Zayn.

Puis depuis une semaine, leur couple d'amis Niall Horan et Louis Tomlinson, vivaient avec eux. Ils étaient ensembles depuis huit ans et vivaient ensemble depuis cinq ans. Niall était le manager en chef d'un restaurant. Louis était l'entraîneur de l'équipe de football de la ville et professeur de littérature.

S'ils vivaient chez Zayn c'était à cause d'une rupture de canalisation qui avait inondé leur appartement.

Sans compter Liam qui était le père, les garçons craquaient pour Méline et Lucas. Ils étaient des tontons gâteaux. Les garçons les adoraient tellement, que dans un accord commun, ils avaient décidé d'acheter une maison et de vivre tous ensemble, car l'appartement de Zayn devenait trop petit pour eux.

C'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, ils aménagèrent dans une grande maison, un complexe où chacun avaient une chambre. Il y avait une salle de jeu, deux salles de bain et deux toilettes, ainsi que trois pièces vides qui serviront de bureaux à Liam, Louis et Zayn.  
Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé en donnant à manger leur goûter aux petits, alors que les autres finissaient de porter les derniers cartons. Il nettoyait les joues rondes de Méline quand il sentit un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- mes amours vont bien ?  
\- oui ne t'en fais pas Liam. Sourit le brun.  
\- je suis crevé et j'ai faim. S'exclama Niall en s'effondrant sur l'un des fauteuils en prenant Louis sur lui.  
\- tu as toujours faim l'irlandais. Rigola Harry.  
\- laisse mon homme tranquille le bouclé. Souffla Louis en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Niall.  
\- une grande famille.  
\- de quoi trésor ?  
\- nous sommes une grande famille. Dit un peu plus fort Lucas.  
\- oui mon cœur, nous sommes une famille. Répondit Liam sous le sourire de tous.


	2. Chapitre 1

Liam changeait la couche de sa fille dans la salle de bain du second. Avant de lui remettre son haut en place, il lui embrassa son ventre ce qui la faisait rire.

 

\- vous êtes trop chou.

 

Liam sourit, mais perdit vite son sourire en voyant la tenue de son ami qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Tout en cachant les yeux de sa fille, et sans trop élevé la voix, il prit la parole...

 

\- Harry Edward Styles, veux-tu mettre au moins un boxer.  
\- je vais me doucher.  
\- alors une serviette autour de la taille.  
\- tu m'as déjà vu nu Liam.  
\- moi oui, pas ma princesse. Je ne veux pas que tu la traumatise.  
\- aucune femme ne s'est jamais plainte.  
\- Harry!  
\- okay papa.

 

Le bouclé passa une serviette autour de sa taille. Quand ce fut fait, il enleva sa main des yeux de sa fille qui riait encore.

 

Harry embrassa la joue de Méline.

 

\- bonjour ma belle.

 

Dans son langage à elle, la petite lui répondit, ce qui les fit rire.

 

Il finit d'habiller sa fille puis sortit de la salle de bain alors qu'Harry entra dans la douche.

 

En entrant dans la cuisine au premier avec sa fille dans les bras, il sourit devant la scène qui s'y déroulait. Niall et Lucas quémandaient une autre crêpe chacun auprès de Zayn, qui était le responsable du petit déjeuner ce jour-là.

 

Il embrassa son fils sur son front.

 

\- Lucas, n'oublie pas de dire s'il te plaît.  
\- te plaît tonton Zayn.

 

Il vit le brun sourire devant la moue de son petit.

 

-tiens mon chéri.  
\- merci.

 

Comme ils le faisaient depuis petits, il embrassa l'une des joues de Zayn. Ce dernier fit de même avant d'embrasser les joues de Méline.

 

-bonjour ma princesse. Niall je te vois.

 

L'irlandais avait voulu profiter de ce petit moment tendre pour prendre une crêpe.

 

\- tiens tonton Niall.

 

*****

 

Lucas tendit un bout de sa crêpe au blond. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.

 

\- tu es si gentil mon Lulu. Il n'y a que toi qui m'aime.  
\- merci pour moi. Dit Louis en arrivant dans la cuisine.  
\- il veut me donner de sa crêpe alors que Zayn me prive.

 

Louis embrassa le front de Lucas, puis les lèvres de son petit ami.

 

\- nous t'aimons donc tous les deux.  
\- tiens. Ne vole pas un enfant. Dit Zayn en tendant une crêpe à l'irlandais. Et une autre pour toi mon chéri, car tu es un grand garçon.  
\- merci tonton Zayn.

 

Louis embrassa la petite avant de s'asseoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Niall se leva et embrassa aussi Méline.

 

\- désolé ma princesse. Comment je peux préférer une crêpe à ma petite chérie en sucre.

 

Il lui embrassa ses petites mains la faisant rire.

 

\- je peux donc manger ta crêpe ? Demanda Louis.  
\- mon amour, si tu fais cela, ce soir tu dors dans ton bureau.  
\- tu n'oserais pas ?  
\- essaies.

Liam et Zayn rirent de la tête que faisait Louis.

\- je t'aime trop mon leprechaun pour le faire.  
\- je t'aime aussi.

Niall vint vers Louis et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Zayn prit Méline.

 

\- manges Liam, je m'occupe d'elle.  
\- mais et toi?  
\- j'ai déjà déjeuné.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entra dans la cuisine.

 

\- bonjour à vous tous.  
\- bonjour tonton Harry  
\- mon Lulu.

 

Harry fit un gros bisou à Lucas. Et même s'il l'avait déjà vu, il embrassa de nouveau la petite avant de déjeuner à son tour.

 

\- vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Niall.  
\- nous amenons Lucas et Méline au zoo avec Zayn. Répondit Liam.

Harry, Niall et Louis avaient remarqué les légères rougeurs sur les joues de Zayn. Ils savaient que ce dernier était amoureux de Liam depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui avouer. Et cela faisait presque dix huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- vous voulez venir avec nous ? Demanda ensuite Liam.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment entre eux...

\- je pense que nous allons en profiter pour passer une journée en amoureux. Répondit Louis.  
\- rhoo mon loulou. Minauda l'irlandais.

Ce qui faisait rire les autres même Lucas.

\- et toi Harry ?  
\- j'ai rendez-vous.  
\- encore. Soupira les autres.  
\- c'est ça d'avoir du succès. Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- c'est ça qui t'a amené à vivre chez moi. Soupira Zayn.  
\- et maintenant nous vivons tous ensembles. Sourit le bouclé.

Sourire rendu par tous.

¤¤¤

Vers dix heures, Liam, Zayn et les enfants partirent au zoo. Harry se préparait pour son rendez-vous et le couple Nouis s'enfermait dans leur chambre.

¤¤¤

Au zoo, Lucas était émerveillé. Il voulait tout voir à la fois. Méline, même si elle était petite, regardait avec amusement les animaux.

Alors qu'ils regardaient les éléphants, une vieille dame les accosta.

\- Vous formez une très belle famille. Votre fils vous ressemble. Dit-elle en regardant Liam. Mais votre fille c'est tout son deuxième papa. Continua-t-elle en regardant Zayn.  
\- merci madame. Répondit en souriant Liam.

La vieille dame s'en alla. Zayn les joues rougies s'approcha de Liam.

\- pourquoi tu n'as pas démenti ? Elle croit que nous sommes un couple et je ne suis pas le papa de Méline, c'est toi.  
\- Cela te gêne ?  
\- non mais...  
\- alors tout va bien. Puis je trouve qu'elle a aussi de toi notre princesse.

Les rougeurs du brun s'accentuèrent à cette déclaration.

¤¤¤

Ils rentrèrent chez eux vers dix huit heures. Zayn portait Méline et Liam portait Lucas qui dormaient tous les deux.

Harry était devant la télé. Il sourit devant les petits endormis. Voyant que le sac de Liam allait glisser, il prit le petit et dit à Liam qu'il allait la coucher. Le châtain le remercia.

En sortant de la chambre de son neveu de cœur, le bouclé vit Zayn appuyé contre l'un des murs. Il s'approcha de lui.

\- hey, ça va ?  
\- oui ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Zayn.  
\- Liam m'a dit que Méline était notre fille. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

Le bouclé le prit dans ses bras comprenant le souci.

Quand ils descendirent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Liam à moitié endormi sur l'un des fauteuils. Zayn le couvrit du plaid qui était sur le canapé avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer le repas avec l'aide d'Harry. Il alluma les baby phones avant de se mettre au travail.

¤¤¤

A vingt heures, au moment de les appeler pour manger, Niall et Louis apparurent devant la porte de la cuisine.

\- ça sent bon. Huma l'irlandais.  
\- merci. Répondirent les deux cuistots.

Le blond mit la table pendant que Louis partit réveiller Liam.

¤¤¤

Alors qu'ils allaient manger leurs desserts, les petits se réveillèrent. Harry partit chercher sa nièce de cœur, alors que Louis s'occupa de son neveu de cœur. Zayn réchauffa du repas pour Lucas tout en faisant chauffer son biberon à Méline.

Après avoir mangé, fait la vaisselle, et s'occuper des petits, les garçons partirent se coucher, demain ils travaillaient tôt.


	3. Chapitre 2

Liam allait devenir dingue, depuis une semaine rien n'allait. Sa secrétaire était partie pour raison familiale et l'agence d'intérim ne lui avait envoyé personne qui convenait. Cela faisait donc sept jours qu'il passait plus de temps au travail, ne voyant ses enfants qu'endormis. Comme une mauvaise chose ne suffisait pas, ce matin, la nourrice l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle était malade, qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper des enfants pendant au moins quatre jours. Il avait amené ses enfants à son bureau.  
Malheureusement, aucun de ses amis ne pouvaient s'en occuper ce matin, pendant son importante réunion. Harry avait une réunion avec les managers en chef de ses boutiques, Niall devait voir des fournisseurs, Louis avait des cours à donner et Zayn recevait un nouvel artiste pour un vernissage. 

Il soupira en voyant l'heure. 9h49. Il devait aller en réunion dans dix minutes.

\- papa en colère ?  
\- non trésor.

Il sourit à son fils qui jouait près de la table basse, lui était assis sur le canapé avec sa fille sur lui. Il lui embrassa ses joues rondes en riant quand elle parlait, dans son propre langage.

Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- entrez.  
\- excusez-moi monsieur Payne ? Cassandra Nolan, je viens pour.... Oh tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

La jeune femme se baissa pour aider son fils à se relever.

\- non. Renifla Lucas.

La jeune fille sortit un mouchoir en papier.

\- je ne pleure pas.  
\- je sais, tu es trop grand pour ça. C'est pour nettoyer ta joue sale.

En disant cela, elle lui essuya ses larmes.

\- ici.

Lucas lui montra son nez qui coulait. Cassandra lui sourit et lui moucha le nez.

\- merci.  
\- de rien grand garçon.

Il leva son regard de ce spectacle pour regarder l'heure. 9h54.

\- vous connaissez mon fils Lucas, voici ma fille Méline. Il a quatre ans, elle a 25 mois. Je dois aller en réunion, je vous les confie.

Il embrassa sa fille et la mit dans les bras de la jeune femme, puis il embrassa le front de son fils avant de quitter son bureau.

En rentrant dans l'ascenseur, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de confier ses enfants à une inconnue, juste parce qu'elle avait l'air de savoir s'y faire avec son fils. Certes cette réunion était très importante, mais pas autant que ses enfants. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Car cette jeune fille lui donnait confiance. Espérons qu'il n'avait pas tort.

¤¤¤

Malgré qu'il fasse tout pour suivre cette longue et ennuyante réunion, l'esprit de Liam était tourné vers ses enfants et la jeune femme qui les surveillait.

¤¤¤

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, il était libéré. Après avoir salué les membres du conseil, il retourna à son bureau.

Il entra et se figea un instant avant de sourire tendrement et soupirer de soulagement.  
La jeune femme faisait manger ses enfants. Elle essuyait la joue droite de Lucas quand ce dernier l'aperçut.

-papa!

Il sourit à son fils et vint l'embrasser sur le front.

\- tu as été sage mon cœur?  
\- vi. Sourit le petit, les lèvres rouges de tomates.  
\- ils ont été adorables tous les deux, monsieur. Je me suis permis de répondre à votre téléphone. Vos messages sont sur votre bureau ainsi que de quoi manger.  
-merci.

Tout en mangeant, il vérifia ses messages, quand une chose lui revint en mémoire.

\- Cassandra?  
\- oui monsieur?  
\- pourquoi êtes-vous venus ce matin?

Après avoir l'air surprise de la question, il vit la jeune fille sourire.

\- pour l'emploi de secrétaire.  
\- vous l'avez.  
\- mais vous n'avez pas lu mes références.  
\- pas besoin de références quand je vois de quoi vous êtes capables en moins de deux heures avec mes enfants et le reste.  
\- merci monsieur.

¤¤¤

Vers quinze heures, Cassandra lui annonça que Louis était là. Son ami était venu chercher les enfants.

¤¤¤

Il n'était pas dix neuf heures quand Liam rentra au complexe. Zayn était assis sur le canapé entrain de dessiner avec Lucas. Louis était à ses côtés entrain de corriger des copies.

\- bonsoir.  
\- bonsoir. Répondirent les deux hommes.  
\- papa.

Lucas alla dans ses bras pour un gros câlin.

\- tu as l'air plus détendu. Sourit le brun.  
\- j'ai rencontré une fée.  
\- je ne pensais jamais entendre Liam Payne parler de fée, sauf en lisant une histoire à Lucas et Méline. Je voyais plutôt mon adorable blond en parler. Rigola Louis.  
-hey. Niall entra dans la pièce en tenant Méline dans ses bras. De quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- Liam a rencontré une fée.  
-comment ça?  
\- ah ta secrétaire ! S'exclama Louis.  
\- oui. Elle est parfaite. En peu de temps elle a pu faire le travail en retard et réorganiser mon agenda. Elle m'a même proposé de garder les petits le temps que la nourrice était malade, comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui.

*****  
Zayn avait mal. Il aimait tellement Liam que de l'entendre parler ainsi de cette ''fée'', lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- tu as eu un coup de foudre ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- non. J'ai passé une semaine infernale, et ce matin c'était l'apothéose des galères. Elle est arrivée et bam, tout s'est arrangé. J'apprécie juste notre rencontre.

Il respira à nouveau. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Liam, mais il n'était pas prêt à le voir amoureux une nouvelle fois. Il sursauta en sentant un bras autour de ses épaules et un visage dans son cou du côté gauche.

\- puis je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que toi.

Il rougit et bégaya quelques mots sans sens quand Harry rentra.

Ce dernier embrassa son neveu et sa nièce de cœur alors que Niall prit la parole.

\- qui s'occupe de la cuisine ce soir?

Liam, Harry, Louis et lui-même le regardèrent.

\- quoi?  
\- c'est ton tour. Répondirent-ils ensemble.  
\- Liam m'a mis en appétit en parlant du traiteur italien ''Desrénos''. Je peux commander?  
\- oui tu peux mon chéri.

Niall sourit et embrassa Louis avant de prendre son téléphone.

\- tu connais de par cœur leur numéro ? S'étonna Harry.  
\- non, je les ai en mémoire. Le dirigeant vient dans mon restaurant. Nous ne faisons pas la même cuisine, donc nous nous entendons bien.

Le temps que le livreur arrive, les garçons jouèrent avec les petits. Les garçons furent émus un moment quand Lucas consola sa sœur car elle commençait à pleurer après avoir fait tomber son jouet.

¤¤¤

Après avoir mangé, Liam et Zayn s'occupèrent des enfants.

Avant d'aller les coucher, les garçons les embrassèrent.

Au moment où Zayn souhaita bonne nuit à Liam, ce dernier le retint.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- tu as et tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur Zayn. Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer dans nos vies futures, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi.  
\- Liam.

Il fut ému par ces belles paroles.

\- toi aussi, tu es très important pour moi. Tout comme tes enfants.

Liam l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis les joues.

\- bonne nuit Zayn.  
\- bonne nuit.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant chacun allant dans leurs chambres.


	4. Chapitre 3

Zayn n'en pouvait plus. Depuis deux semaines, Liam n'avait que le prénom Cassandra, à la bouche. Son ami lui disait que ce n'était que professionnel, mais il en doutait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, pensant que son ami lui mentait, il était froid avec lui.

Ce soir, il était celui qui s'occupait des repas. Il avait confié Méline à Harry. Il se tendit en sentant des bras l'enlacer et un visage dans son cou.

\- tu es toujours en colère contre moi.  
\- tu rentres bien tôt.  
\- Zayn.

Il frissonna en ressentant le souffle de son ami dans son cou.

\- quoi ?  
\- pourquoi tu agis ainsi envers moi ?  
\- je te l'ai déjà dis. Nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps, pourtant tu ne m'as jamais menti jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- je ne te mens pas.  
\- si. Tu parles de cette Cassandra comme un homme amoureux.  
\- Zayn, pour la énième fois, c'est juste une amie.  
\- une amie vraiment ? Jusqu'à hier c'était une employée.

Il repoussa les bras de Liam et alla vers le frigidaire.

\- Zayn, je t'en prie. Oui, Cassandra est mon amie. Nous avons eu l'occasion de parler d'autre chose que du travail, et nous avons des points communs. Mais, mon bel ange, il n'y a que toi qui partage mon cœur avec mes enfants.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son sourire naissant. Il était touché par les paroles de son ami. Il le laissa faire quand il étreignit de nouveau.

\- je n'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête.  
\- je n'aime pas cela non plus.

Comme quand ils étaient enfants, ils s'embrassèrent sur leurs joues, puis leurs nez.

¤¤¤

C'était dimanche. Si d'habitude, il aimait ce jour, car ils pouvaient être tous ensembles, aujourd'hui, Zayn le détestait. La raison étant la future arrivée de la fameuse bonne fée.

Un client important de Liam voulait un rapport pour le lendemain midi au plus tard. Le châtain avait donc téléphoné à sa secrétaire.

En plus de devoir rencontrer cette femme, ce qui le contrarié, c'était qu'elle vienne chez eux, dans leur intimité.

\- ça va mon Zaynou? Demanda Liam en s'asseyant à ses côtés et passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- oui ne t'en fais.  
\- Zayn. Je te connais. Sans parler du fait que tu ne gardes pas Méline, tu as l'air tendu. C'est par rapport à Cassandra ?

Il ne voulait pas se fâcher une nouvelle fois avec son ami, alors, pour la première fois, il lui mentit.

\- non, je pense juste au vernissage qui arrive.  
\- je ne connais rien en art, ni sur cet artiste, mais si tu l'expose dans ta galerie, c'est qu'il a du talent. Ton vernissage sera une réussite, comme les autres. J'en suis certain. Je crois en toi.

Liam posa un baiser sur sa tempe droite. Il sourit se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. Il sentit l'étreinte devenir plus tendre. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour apprécier ce moment.

Il ne sut le temps qui était passé quand le rire de Méline, le sortit de sa bulle. Harry lui chatouillait les joues et le cou avec ses boucles.

Il regarda Lucas qui jouait au policier et au voleur avec Niall et Louis. Ce moment était merveilleux, si seulement la sonnerie de la porte ne s'était pas fait entendre.

\- je vais ouvrir. Dit Harry tenant toujours la petite dans ses bras.

*****

Après avoir ouvert la porte, Harry se figea.

\- bonjour, bonjour princesse. Je viens voir monsieur Payne. Monsieur?  
\- Harry, qui est-ce ? Harry? Cassandra, entre, je t'en prie.

La jeune fille entra lui souriant timidement. Il ne quitta l'entrée que lorsque Liam revint le voir.

-Harry, Méline va prendre froid.  
\- ah oui. Pardon.

Il ferma la porte et retourna avec les autres.

\- Cassie ! S'écria Lucas.  
\- bonjour mon grand.

Le petit tendit les bras à la jeune fille. Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur ses joues rondes, avant de le reposer au sol. Il aurait aimé être à la place de son neveu de cœur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un coup de cœur aussi fort pour quelqu'un. La jeune femme était si belle, et sa voix si douce.

Il sortit de ses songes par Méline, qui s'amusait à tirer ses joues.

\- désolée ma princesse, je suis tout à toi.

*****

Quand Liam revint avec l'invitée non désirée, Zayn eut un coup au cœur. La jeune femme avait tout de la femme idéale pour Liam. Elle ressemblait à son ex.

\- les gars, je vous présente Cassandra Nolan. Cassandra, tu connais déjà Louis. Voici Niall, son compagnon. Celui qui bloquait à la porte, c'est Harry et voici Zayn.

Il fut surpris que son ami prenne sa main en le présentant.

\- enchanté. Dit la jeune fille.  
\- de même. Répondirent-ils tous en même temps.  
\- nous allons dans mon bureau.

Liam l'embrassa sur sa joue droite, avant de monter, suivi par sa bonne fée.

\- ranges tes griffes. Lui souffla Niall.

Il lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire son ami irlandais.

¤¤¤

Deux heures plus tard, Liam et Cassandra descendirent.

\- encore merci Cassie.  
\- je t'en prie.  
\- tu voudras bien boire quelque chose. Un thé, ou peut être un verre de lait.

Il n'aimait pas la voix taquine de son ami. Il répondit d'une voix froide.

\- il n'y a plus de lait. J'en rachèterais demain.  
\- je dois y aller. Je dois mettre au propre le rapport.

La jeune fille les salua. Ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé à regarder un dessin animé. Elle se pencha pour embrasser les petits. Il vit Harry fermer les yeux et humer discrètement son parfum.

Après son départ, il reporta son attention sur la petite sur lui, elle babillait en regardant le chat à la télé.

\- qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Zayn?  
\- de quoi parles-tu ?  
\- ton attitude envers Cassandra. Il reste assez de lait pour un mois.  
\- et toi depuis quand tu me mens ?  
\- quoi?

Il mit Méline dans les bras d'Harry et se leva pour faire face à Liam.

\- tu disais qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas.  
\- c'est le cas.  
\- vraiment ? Pourtant c'est ton genre de femme. Cheveux châtain foncé presque noir, yeux marron.

Tout en le disant, il se rendit compte que s'il était né femme, il conviendrait à son ami.

\- Zayn, tu peux arrêter deux minutes d'agir en amant bafoué et jaloux.

Piqué au vif et malheureux, il prit sa veste et quitta le complex, ne prêtant pas attention à Liam qui l'appelait.

*****  
Louis qui avait Lucas sur ses genoux, l'entendit renifler. Il lui essuya ses joues où deux larmes glissaient.

\- qu'est-ce que tu as mon lutin? Lui murmura-t-il.  
\- je n'aime pas que papa et tonton Zayn se disputent. Répondit le petit sur le même ton.  
\- ça ne va pas durer. Quand Zayn va revenir, ton papa et lui vont redevenir meilleurs amis.  
-pour de vrai?  
\- oui mon lutin.

Du moins, il l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son neveu de cœur.

*****

Zayn ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché sans but, sous la pluie naissante, sans parapluie. Il s'était arrêté en se trouvant dans le par cet il était à présent assis sur un banc. Il regardait le sol quand la pluie ne lui tomba plus dessus. Il releva la tête, et il vit la fée tenir un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête.

\- vous allez attraper froid.  
\- qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre?  
\- vous ne m'appréciez pas.  
\- non, quelle idée. Ironisa-t-il.  
\- vous savez, je ne me mettrais jamais entre Liam et vous. Il est certes charmant, même séduisant, un papa adorable, mais ce n'est pas mon genre d'homme. J'ai énormément de respect pour lui. Cela s'arrête là. Je vous promets que votre compagnon...  
\- attendez, mon quoi?  
\- votre compagnon.  
\- non, Liam est mon meilleur ami, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation.  
\- pourtant vu là façon dont il parle de vous, qu'il vous décrit j'ai cru...  
\- comment il parle de moi? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
\- si on en parlait devant une tasse de thé. Je commence à avoir froid.  
\- avec plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme.

\- je vais vous prêter des habits de mon frère pendant que les votre sèches.  
\- merci.

Elle lui donna tout en lui montrant là salle de bain.

Quand il vint à ses côtés, séché, elle lui tendit une tasse.

\- tout à l'heure vous aviez commencé à, enfin...  
\- la raison pour laquelle je vous pensais en couple avec mon patron.  
\- oui.  
\- quand je suis venue chez vous, même s'il ne vous avez pas présenté, je savais que Zayn c'était vous. Il y a des midis où nous mangeons ensembles. Pendant ces moments nous parlons de nos vies. Même s'il me parlait de vos autres amis, celui dont le nom revenait le plus souvent c'est le votre. Pas un jour ne passe, sans que votre nom soit dans une de nos conversations. Il sourit toujours en parlant de vous. Vous savez qu'il adore vos yeux ? Il les trouve magnifique et j'approuve. Un jour, il m'a avoué que même s'il avait aimé sa compagne Sophia, qu'il la pleure encore, il savait que ce n'était pas elle son âme sœur, mais vous. Qu'il l'avait compris quand vos parents avaient divorcé et que vous aviez failli partir pour le Pakistan. Il n'imaginait pas vivre sans vous. Quand il s'est retrouvé seul avec ses deux enfants, il n'a pensé qu'à une seule personne pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Vous. C'est pour cela que je pensais...  
\- malheureusement non.

Il se pinça les lèvres d'avoir dit ça.

\- un jour il ouvrira, les yeux. Et vous...

Le téléphone de Cassandra sonna.

\- excusez-moi. Allo?... Non Toma...non hors de question... Oui je sais, et moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne t'aiderai pas...

Elle raccrocha en soupirant.

\- votre petit ami ?  
\- mon frère. Son compagnon lui fait la tête car il a oublié un jour important. Seulement il ne se souvient pas lequel.  
\- Et vous, vous le savez.  
\- oui. Il y douze ans, mon frère a eut un grave accident. Nous avons cru le perdre. Il est resté sur un fauteuil roulant quelques temps. Noam qui était son meilleur ami depuis toujours et un deuxième frère pour moi, a été d'un très grand soutient. Il était celui qui aidé mon frère à la rééducation quand mes parents ne le pouvaient pas. Il l'aidait à se laver, s'habiller. Lui et non Gwen la petite amie de mon frère. Un jour, Noam m'a appelé en larmes. Toma l'avait embrassé et lui avait demandé d'être son petit ami.  
\- c'est cette date qu'il a oublié.  
\- oui. Mon frère travaille beaucoup, Noam aurait pu laisser passer, mais Toma lui avait promis que s'il y a bien une date qu'il n'oublierait jamais, c'était celle là. Mon frère était un hétéro pur et dur, mais aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus vivre sans Noam. Alors ne perdez pas espoir avec Liam.  
\- merci.

Ils parlèrent ensuite d'art, de comics, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du sèche linge se fasse entendre.  
Après s'être changé, s'être excusé, et l'avoir remercié, ils décidèrent de se tutoyer.

Quand il rentra chez lui, la pluie avait cessé.

¤¤¤

En entrant chez eux, il vit Liam seul, dans le salon.

\- Liam, je suis désolé. Je...  
\- non c'est moi je n'aurai jamais dû te parler ainsi.  
\- non, vraiment, c'est moi. J'ai agis comme un con. Rassures-toi, je me suis excusé.  
-comment?  
\- pendant ma promenade, je l'ai croisé. Nous avons parlé et je comprends pourquoi la première fois tu as pensé a une fée.

Son ami lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- je n'aime pas quand on se dispute. Je crois même que c'est la première fois.

Il répondit à l'étreinte.

\- alors ne le faisons plus.

Le châtain lui embrassa la tempe gauche.

\- papa, tonton Zayn, plus dispute ?  
\- non mon chéri. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Il répondit d'un geste de la tête et d'un sourire aux regards de ses amis.

\- à table.

Le petit groupe alla dans la cuisine, Liam avait l'une de ses mains sur le bas de son dos.


	5. Chapitre 4

Lucas courait et sautait de partout. Il était content car ses amis, les enfants avec qui il joue au parc où la nounou l'amène, allaient venir.

\- mon lutin doucement, tu vas te faire mal.

Louis prit son neveu de cœur dans ses bras.

\- et si tu te blesses, tu ne pourras pas jouer avec tes amis.  
\- oui.

Louis l'embrassa sur ses joues avant de le poser.

\- tonton Louis ?  
\- oui mon lutin ?  
\- je fais quoi ?  
\- et si on allait embêter Harry ?  
\- vi !

*****

Zayn et Liam finissaient de faire le gâteau et les biscuits. Le brun venait de mettre la dernière plaque de cookies au four quand il sentit deux bras l'enlaçaient par les hanches et un baiser sur sa joue droite.

\- merci.  
\- pourquoi tu me remercies Liam ?  
\- de m'aider pour le goûter et d'avoir accepté que Cassandra vienne.  
\- c'est normal. J'aime cuisiner puis c'est pour mon neveu adoré. Pour Cassandra, je n'ai rien contre elle.

Sentant le sourire de son ami contre la peau de sa joue.

\- d'accord, je n'ai plus rien contre elle. J'apprécie qu'elle vienne.

Le châtain l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sa joue avant de le lâcher et de ranger la cuisine. Après avoir soufflé discrètement pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque correct, il alla l'aider.

Ils venaient à peine de finir quand ils entendirent la voix du bouclé et les rires de Louis et Lucas. Ils allèrent dans le salon, où Harry, qui était à moitié mouillé, courrait après le châtain clair et le petit.

 

*****

\- vous allez me le payer.  
\- ce n'est pas ma faute tonton Harry.  
\- tu as aidé Louis, alors je vais te priver de gâteau.

Le petit s'était arrêté de rire et de courir. Il le regarda tristement.

\- je suis désolé.

Il fondit devant la moue de son neveu. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu auras du gâteau mon lulu.

Ce dernier passa ses petits bras autour de sa nuque et lui fit des gros bisous sur sa joue gauche.

\- hey lutin, tu m'abandonnes.  
\- désolé tonton Louis.

Louis s'approcha d'eux et l'embrassa sur sa joue droite.

\- ce n'est pas grave.

Il murmura à son oreille.

\- tu ne paies rien pour attendre Styles. Corrompre notre neveu.

Pour simple réponse, il lui sourit montrant ses fossettes. Louis soupira.

\- je vais aller voir ce que fais mon leprechaun.  
\- il prépare notre princesse.  
\- ou il s'est endormi avec elle.

*****

En entrant dans leur chambre, comme prévu, il trouva son amant et sa nièce de cœur endormie. La veille, le restaurant de Niall abritait une réception de mariage. Il s'était donc couché sur le matin. Il préférait être présent jusqu'à la fermeture dans ces moments-là.

Il s'assit sur le lit. Faisant attention à la petite, il se pencha pour embrasser son homme sur la joue gauche.

\- réveilles-toi mon cœur. Les petits vont bientôt arriver.

Il sourit en voyant son amant faire la moue.

\- Liam et Zayn ont faits des biscuits.  
\- c'est de la triche de me parler de nourriture pour me réveiller. Tu aurais pu m'embrasser, me caresser. Répondit son homme la voix encore endormi et les yeux fermés.  
\- je l'aurai fait, si je ne risquais pas d'écraser notre princesse.

Son homme ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant sa nièce endormie dans ses bras.

\- je me suis endormi peu après elle, bercé par sa respiration.  
\- mes deux anges.

Il embrassa Méline sur le front puis son amant sur les lèvres.

Au moment où Niall se levait, la petite se réveilla. Un sourire étira les lèvres des deux hommes. Son homme la prit dans ses bras et ils descendirent rejoindre les autres.

¤¤¤ *****

Une heure et demie plus tard, des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre dans le complex.

Les garçons surveillaient les petits qui jouaient dans l'aire de jeu. Niall et Louis s'amusaient de temps en temps avec eux.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre et la porte d'entrée. Fatigué de son manège, Zayn lui demanda d'aller chercher le trotteur de Méline. Le bouclé accepta.

Liam qui était à ses côtés, un bras par-dessus ses épaules, lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

\- je peux prendre notre princesse si tu veux ?

Il frémit et rougit légèrement en entendant le ''notre''.

\- je pense, que vu comment elle gigote, elle a envie de se lever. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Quand le bouclé revint, il prit la petite dans ses bras et lui embrassa ses joues rondes.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à aimer les enfants de Liam, mais il était toujours ému en voyant les autres agir avec tendresse envers Lucas et Méline.

Harry la déposa dans son trotteur.

A peine dedans, elle s'élança vers son frère.

Niall l'ayant vu, la stoppa pour qu'elle ne blesse aucun des petits.

Sentant que bientôt il ne pourrait plus cacher son plaisir sous les caresses légères de Liam sur son épaule, Zayn se leva pour aller chercher à boire. Il ne put atteindre la cuisine que la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre.

Il alla ouvrir suivi par Harry et Liam.

*****

En voyant la jeune femme, Harry fut surpris et confus.

\- bonjour Cassandra.  
\- bonjour.  
\- C'est ton fils ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le petit dans les bras de la jeune fille.  
\- Non c'est mon neveu.  
\- Toma a un fils ? Demanda Zayn.  
\- Non, c'est le fils de mon autre frère, Joshua. Je vous présente Timmy.

Ils sourirent au petit et le saluèrent. Le petit leur répondit doucement.

\- désolée, il est assez timide.

En voyant les yeux du petit, il demanda...

\- il est... Ne sachant pas comment le dire.  
\- mitigé ? Oui, ma belle sœur est coréenne. Patron, voilà les dossiers.  
\- tu ne restes pas ? Demanda Liam.  
\- je ne pense pas que....  
\- Cassie !

Lucas courrait vers eux.

\- coucou mon grand.

La jeune femme se pencha vers le petit tenant toujours son neveu contre elle.

\- c'est qui.  
\- Lucas, je te présente mon neveu Timmy.  
\- coucou Timmy. Tu viens jouer.

Il lui prit une de ses petites mains dans les siennes. Le neveu de Cassandra regarda cette dernière qui lui sourit tout en le posant au sol. Timmy accepta en hochant la tête.

Ils partirent en courant vers l'aire de jeu.

\- eh bien je crois que je vais rester. Sourit Cassandra.

Il était heureux de cette nouvelle, ainsi, il pourrait faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

*****

Ils allaient s'asseoir face à l'aire de jeu. Niall et Louis saluèrent la jeune femme d'où ils étaient.

\- alors dis-moi, Toma a trouvé ? Demanda Zayn en s'asseyant aux côtés de Cassandra.  
\- il a mis quatre jours pour s'en rappeler. Et il a mis neuf jours pour se faire pardonner. Soupira-t-elle.  
\- il en a mis du temps.  
\- à trouver oui. Mais Noam a été trop gentil de le pardonner aussi vite, mais je crois qu'il a eu pitié de moi.  
\- comment ça ?  
\- Toma est venu vivre à la maison pendant ces neuf jours.

Il rit face à la moue qu'elle faisait. Il regrettait d'avoir été agressif envers elle, c'était une fille géniale et amusante.

¤¤¤

Le moment du gâteau était venu. Timmy vint s'asseoir sur sa tata. Lucas qui ne voulait pas le laisser vint s'asseoir sur lui.

Zayn vit les regards incessants d'Harry envers Cassandra. Il vit que son ami essayer de faire un premier pas, mais n'y arrivant pas. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami ainsi, presque timide.

\- Zayn ?

Il quitta son ami bouclé du regard pour se tourner vers Cassandra.

\- oui ?  
\- tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes, Timmy doit y aller.  
\- moi aussi. S'exclama Lucas.  
\- je vais les amener. Tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi Timmy ? Demanda-t-il au petit.  
\- oui.

Il lui sourit et lui prit la main, ainsi que celle de son neveu.

*****

Voyant Zayn se lever, Harry en profita pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme. Mais, il fut incapable de lui dire quelque chose de sensé, se rendant ridicule, au point qu'elle lui tourna le dos pour parler avec Louis et Niall.

*****

Zayn revint seul. Au regard de Cassandra, il lui montra l'aire de jeu. Elle sourit en voyant son neveu et Lucas main dans la main entrain de jouer.

\- dire qu'il n'a pas un seul ami à la crèche où il est. Sa timidité et ses origines l'en empêche, mais là...  
\- ça me rappelle nous. Dit Liam en attirant Zayn contre lui.  
\- c'est-à- dire ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- enfant, j'étais mis de côté car je suis à moitié pakistanais. J'étais plus bronzé étant jeune. Un jour, un petit garçon est venu vers moi et m'a tenu la main en m'amenant de partout. Ce garçon c'était Liam.  
\- depuis on en s'est jamais séparé.

Le châtain serra son étreinte. Il rougit sous le geste.

\- c'est adorable comme histoire. Je crois que votre fils patron, et mon neveu vont faire comme vous deux.  
\- j'en serai très heureux.

¤¤¤

Les petits étaient partis, il ne restait plus que Cassandra et son neveu. Le groupe des garçons et la jeune femme regardaient les deux petits garçons. Ils se tenaient dans les bras, ne voulant pas se séparer. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des bisous sur leurs joues.

\- Timmy, mon petit cœur, tu reverras Lucas, je te le promets.  
\- vraiment ?  
\- oui petit cœur.  
\- papa, je pourrais voir Timmy ? Demanda Lucas les larmes aux yeux.  
\- oui mon trésor.

Après un dernier bisou, ils se séparèrent.

¤¤¤

Il était vingt trois heures. Lucas et Méline dormaient, tout comme Niall et Louis.

Harry, lui, tournait dans son lit n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. En aucun cas, il n'avait agit aussi idiotement devant une femme. Il devait se reprendre, sinon il ne pourrait jamais être avec elle.

De leurs côtés, Liam et Zayn étaient dans le lit du châtain enlacés. Rien de sexuel, juste de la tendresse. Voir la relation naissante entre Lucas et Timmy, avoir parlé de leur rencontre, les avaient rendu nostalgique. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver comme ils le faisaient avant que Zayn ne supporte plus d'être dans les bras de son ami, sans avoir envie de plus qu'une étreinte amicale.


	6. Chapitre 5

La sonnerie du réveil de Liam se fit entendre. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Cela faisait bien des mois qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Zayn dans ses bras. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait toujours trouvé son ami beau, sublime. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un homme pareil n'avait personne dans sa vie.

Du bout des doigts de sa main droite, il caressa le visage du brun, de la tempe au creux de l'épaule. Il avait l'impression de voir un ange. Il posa un baiser sur son front, tout en l'appelant pour le réveiller. Il aurait aimé le laisser dormir, mais Zayn devait préparer son expo.

Le brun commença à se réveiller, resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps, avant de le relâcher.

\- bonjour bel endormi.  
\- 'jour. Il est quelle heure ?  
\- 6 heures et demie.  
\- trop tôt.

Il sourit face à la moue de son ami.

\- désolé le beau au bois dormant, mais c'est toi-même qui m'a demandé de te réveiller à la même heure que moi.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- qu'y-a-t-il Zayn ?  
\- c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien les jours précédents un vernissage.  
\- mes bras et mon torse forment le meilleur oreiller du monde. Sourit-il.  
\- ça ne fait aucun doute.

Ils se sourirent. Ils se donnèrent un doux baiser sur leurs joues respectives, puis ils se levèrent.

Après s'être lavé et habillé, avant de descendre prendre leurs petits déjeuners, les deux hommes allèrent embrasser les fronts des deux petits qui dormaient paisiblement.

*****  
Etant lundi, c'était Niall qui s'occupait du petit déjeuner. Il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Il gardait même les petits. Liam n'avait pas voulu au départ pour lui laisser sa journée de repos, mais il avait insisté.

Il finissait de cuire l'assiette de gaufres, quand il se fit enlacer et qu'il sentit des lèvres sur sa nuque.

\- bonjour mon amour.  
\- bonjour trésor.  
\- bien dormi ?  
\- oui, mais je n'aime pas me réveiller sans toi à mes côtés.  
\- je ressens la même chose le jeudi matin.

Il se tourna dans les bras de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- sérieux les gars, faites ce genre de chose dans vos chambres.  
\- bonjour monsieur grognon.  
\- tout le monde ne peut pas être comme toi, un rayon de soleil.  
\- qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon bouclé ? Demanda Liam en arrivant et l'embrassant sur la joue droite.  
\- je pense que ta secrétaire est la raison de son humeur. Sourit Louis.  
\- amour, laisse-le.

Après le petit déjeuner, il dit au revoir à son homme longuement, avant de le laisser aller au travail. Il fit ensuite la vaisselle avant d'aller vérifier si les petits dormaient encore.

Il adorait ces enfants. Il aimerait un jour pouvoir adopter, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'en penser Louis. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il ne croyait déjà pas en la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un tel homme dans sa vie, alors être papa avec lui ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le baby phone. Méline s'agitait.

***** ¤¤¤

En fin d'après midi, Louis rentra du collège où il enseignait. Il embrassa le front de Lucas qui dessinait devant un dessin animé, puis après un baiser à son petit ami, il s'effondra sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de ce dernier.

Son homme lui caressa les cheveux, après avoir posé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ?  
\- ils m'ont foutu une stagiaire. Sérieusement une stagiaire alors que je ne suis professeur que depuis peu. Et Colton s'est blessé. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, nous sommes à une semaine d'un gros match et lui va faire de l'escalade. En plus monsieur n'est pas doué, entorse du genou.  
\- pour ta stagiaire, les professeurs ont confiance en toi. Ils voient l'incroyable enseignant que tu es. Et Colton, même s'il est capitaine, n'est pas le seul bon élément de l'équipe. Puis tu es un excellent coach, même sans lui tu vas mener ton équipe à la victoire.  
\- tu sais que je t'aime ?  
\- oui, mais je me demande encore pourquoi.  
\- trésor, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.  
\- je t'aime aussi Louis.

Il se releva un peu pour pouvoir embrasser son homme.

\- comment s'appelle ta stagiaire ?  
\- Caler ? Calner ? Calvaire oui ! En plus elle est collante.  
\- elle veut se faire bien voir.

Il soupira. Le baby phone se fit entendre, Méline s'était réveillée de sa sieste.

\- je vais aller chercher la princesse. Sourit son homme.

Il se leva pour laisser son homme partir, et alla aux côtés de son neveu de cœur.

\- tu dessines quoi mon lulu.  
\- Timmy et moi.  
\- tu l'aimes beaucoup.  
\- oui. Comme tonton Ni et toi et comme papa et tonton Zayn.

Il se retint de rire. Même Lucas avait remarqué ce que Liam ne voyait toujours pas : ses sentiments pour le brun.

\- dis tonton Louis, comment ça s'écrit Timmy ?

Il prit une feuille vierge et écrit en gros et en détaché le prénom du neveu de Cassandra. Il sourit en voyant son propre neveu recopier le prénom en étant si concentré, qu'un petit bout de sa langue fut coincé aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- regardes qui vient d'émerger du pays des rêves.

La voix de son amant le sortit de sa contemplation. Il aimait voir son homme sourire à sa nièce de cœur. Même si bien des raisons avaient fait qu'ils habitaient tous ensembles, il ne regrettait rien. Il espérait même un jour avoir des enfants avec Niall qui joueront avec Lucas et Méline. Mais avant de penser à adopter, il voulait se marier. Malheureusement, il voulait le faire avec assez d'argent sur son compte pour payer un mariage digne de son homme, mais il avait utilisé la plupart de ses économies à l'achat de ce complex. Même s'il savait que Liam, Harry et Niall avaient payé plus que Zayn et lui.

¤¤¤*****

Vers vingt heures, Harry rentra au complex. Il était vraiment perdu. Croyant avoir perdu son charme, il avait voulu séduire certaines clientes, et même une représentante, cela avait fonctionné. Il avait eu leurs numéros de téléphone. Mais ce n'étaient pas elles qu'il voulait. Une seule femme hantait ses pensées et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur le pas de leur porte.

Il était de plus en plus frustré ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était ainsi avec Cassandra. Puis pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de regards doux à son égard ? Liam lui avait dit de se méfier de lui ? Non, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Peut-être qu'il avait des vues sur elle ? Non, impossible.

\- tonton Harry ?

La voix de son neveu le sortit de ses pensées.

\- mon lulu.

Il prit le petit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur ses joues.

\- tu as été sage ?  
\- oui. J'ai dessiné mon Timmy. Et j'ai aidé tonton Nia a faire des biscuits.  
\- tu m'en as laissé ?  
\- oui.

Il se détendit en voyant le sourire de son neveu. Il salua les autres avant de poser Lucas et de bloquer Méline sur son trotteur. Il lui embrassa ses joues rondes. Il allait se relever, mais il fut retenu par la petite qui lui tenait son haut dans ses petits poings. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Méline passa ses petits bras autour de sa nuque et lui fit des bisous sur sa joue droite.

Il rejoignit Louis, Niall et Lucas sur le canapé.

¤¤¤*****

Vers neuf heures, Liam et Zayn arrivèrent en même temps. Voyant le regard des autres, le brun expliqua que sa voiture l'avait lâché. Il avait appelé Liam pour venir le chercher.

Les petits couchés, les grands allaient manger.


	7. Chapitre 6

Zayn venait de se coucher. Il pensait à ce qu'il devrait faire le lendemain. Appeler un taxi pour aller à la galerie, finir les préparations pour le vernissage, appeler le garagiste...

Ses pensées furent coupées par un bruit contre sa porte. Il n'avait pas le temps de réaliser que l'on frappait que la porte s'ouvrit sur Liam.

\- hey.  
\- hey. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
\- je voulais te dire que demain je t'amènerais à ton travail.  
\- tu n'es pas obligé Liam, je sais que...

Il vit son ami s'avancer vers lui et s'assoir sur le lit. 

\- je t'amène, pas de discussion. Maintenant pousses toi un peu que je m'allonge.  
\- et si je ne te veux pas dans mon lit ?  
\- tu l'as dit toi-même ce matin, tu dors bien dans mes bras. Tu as besoin de sommeil pour supporter ta journée de demain.

Il sourit à son ami en se décalant. Dès que Liam fut couché, il se blottit contre lui. Liam posa un baiser sur son front.

\- bonne nuit.  
\- bonne nuit.

Même si c'était douloureux pour son cœur, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter les bras de Liam.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, comme la veille, Zayn avait très bien dormi et s'était fait réveillé par les caresses de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret.

*****

Après s'être préparé, ils étaient allés réveiller les petits. Liam s'occupait de Lucas, Zayn de Méline.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre pour le petit déjeuner qu'Harry finissait de faire. Ce dernier regardait avec insistance Liam.

\- j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
\- non.  
\- alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
\- nous sommes amis ?  
\- bien sûr que oui, quelle question.  
\- je peux être critiqué vu ma façon d'agir avec les femmes mais tu me respectes pour ne pas me critiquer aux étrangers.  
\- Harry où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- as-tu parlé négativement de moi à Cassandra ?  
\- non.  
\- tu es sûr ?  
\- Harry, mon curly, tu es comme un frère pour moi. Pourquoi je t'enfoncerais devant ma secrétaire ?  
\- car elle me plaît et que tu...  
\- elle te plait ?  
\- sérieusement Liam, c'est une évidence.

Le châtain foncé regarda les autres garçons qui confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête.

\- je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit.  
\- alors pourquoi elle me regarde de haut ? Qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres femmes envers moi ?  
\- peut-être qu'elle a quelqu'un ? Proposa Niall.  
\- Zayn, elle t'a fait part de quelqu'un ?  
\- pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?  
\- car vous êtes devenu proche.  
\- nous n'avons pas parlé de ça.

Le bouclé soupira en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

\- j'essaierai de lui demander, si tu veux.

Harry sauta sur Liam et lui fit pleins de bisous sur ses joues sous les rires de tous.

Après le petit déjeuner, Liam et Zayn partirent ensemble, ils devaient amener les petits chez la nounou en premier. Harry partit de son côté après avoir encore une fois sauté sur Liam pour le remercier de demander à Cassie. Niall encouragea Louis en l'embrassant tendrement et lui murmura d'être gentil avec sa stagiaire. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le cou de son homme respirant son odeur avant de partir. Niall fut le dernier à quitter le complex.

*****¤¤¤

Même s'il avait dit à Harry qu'il demanderait à Cassandra si elle avait quelqu'un, Liam ne savait pas comment amener la conversation sans que la jeune femme pense qu'il essaie de la draguer.

Ce ne fut que le soir avant de partir, que Cassandra elle-même lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Qu'il avait été étrange toute la journée. Elle s'était même un peu affolée en pensant que Lucas ou Méline étaient malade. Ce qui le toucha.

\- non, ils vont bien. Même si Timmy manque à Lucas.  
\- Pareillement. Timmy n'a que le prénom Lucas à la bouche. Si ce n'est pas les enfants, qui y-a-t-il ?  
\- tu, enfin, ce n'est pas ...  
-Liam ? Plus clairement.  
\- tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Voyant l'air de la jeune femme.

\- ce n'est pas pour moi. Enfin tu es ravissante, mais je ne suis pas intéressée, ne le prend pas mal.

Le sourire de Cassandra le rassura.

\- je ne le prends pas mal. Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi cette question ?  
\- tu plais énormément à Harry, et euh...

Cassandra éclata de rire devant ses rougeurs et sa gêne.

\- désolée.

Il fit la moue, avant de sourire.

\- pour répondre à ta question. Elle calma son rire. Je suis célibataire, mais aucunement intéressée par ton ami. Il est certes charmant, mais je n'apprécie pas trop les garçons dragueurs dans l'âme et au fond si peu sûr qu'il demande à ses amis de l'aide, comme un adolescent. Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, je dois récupérer Timmy chez la nounou.  
\- il reste combien de temps chez toi ?  
\- jusqu'à lundi prochain.  
\- venez à la maison samedi, Lucas sera très heureux.  
\- même après ce que je viens de dire sur son ami ?  
\- oui.  
\- d'accord. A demain.  
\- à demain.

La jeune femme quitta le bureau. Liam était triste pour Harry. Si seulement il pouvait changer, puis il s'en voulait car si Cassie savait pour le côté draguer de son ami, c'était de sa faute.

Il quitta à son tour l'immeuble pour la galerie de Zayn.

Louis était allé chercher ses enfants. Il avait vraiment des amis géniaux.

En arrivant à la galerie, il vit le brun parler, même rire avec un jeune homme blond. Ce dernier posa sa main droite sur le bras gauche de Zayn. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, cette vue ne lui plut pas du tout. Il s'approcha d'eux, passant un bras autour de la taille de Zayn et posant un baiser sur sa joue droite.

\- bonsoir mon ange, désolé du retard.  
\- Liam.

Il vit son brun rougir, ce qui lui fit accélérer les battements de son coeur.

\- bonsoir, Arthur Mincor.  
\- Liam Payne.

Il serra la main de l'autre homme.

\- Arthur est l'artiste que j'expose ce soir. Expliqua Zayn.  
\- je ne suis pas calé en art, mais si Zayn vous consacre une soirée, vous avez du talent.  
\- je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Le blond les salua et alla voir d'autres personnes.

\- tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Arthur.  
\- je n'apprécie pas ses manières.  
\- ses manières ? Il a fait quoi ?

 

Il voulut répondre, il t'a touché, mais se retint. Enfin il lui dit quand même...

\- il n'avait pas l'air d'être là pour ses tableaux.  
\- pour quoi veux-tu qu'il vienne alors ?  
\- toi.

Il vit son ami prendre son air gêné, celui qu'il adorait qu'il prenne après certain de ses mots. Il l'embrassa sur le nez en souriant.

\- au fait, j'ai parlé à Cassandra. Elle est célibataire, mais Harry n'a aucune chance. Et je crois que c'est un peu de ma faute.  
\- pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- je pense lui avoir parlé du côté coureur d'Harry.  
\- Liam, je suis certain que tu ne l'as pas dit en mal.  
\- j'adore Harry, jamais je dirais quelque chose de mal sur lui.  
\- alors tout va bien. Mais je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre pour Cassie, il est accro.  
\- en plus, je l'ai invité samedi, elle a encore Timmy. Par contre ne lui en parle pas, même à Lucas.  
\- d'accord. Lucas sera heureux quand il verra son ami.  
\- oui.

¤¤¤

A minuit, après avoir fermé la galerie, Zayn et Liam rentrèrent chez eux.

En arrivant au complex, Harry n'était pas couché, il sauta sur Liam.

\- alors, alors, tu lui as parlé ?  
\- oui.  
\- et ?  
\- Harry, je suis désolé, mais, elle n'est pas intéressée par toi.  
\- quoi ? Mais toutes les femmes...  
\- c'est justement cette attitude qu'elle n'aime pas. Tu crois que toutes les femmes sont à toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Le bouclé se recula de quelques pas, la tête basse.

\- Harry.  
\- ça va, j'ai compris. Je dois changer.  
\- Harry.  
\- bonne nuit.

Il quitta le salon. Liam se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami. Il baissa à son tour le visage, mais deux mains lui firent relever.

\- tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'il allait changer, pas qu'il t'en voulait.  
\- mais il avait l'air si déçu, puis je ne lui ai pas tout dit et...  
\- c'est la première fois qu'il a un refus. Demain il aura retrouvé son sourire d'enfant et il te sautera de nouveau dessus. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir le reste. Allez, viens, on va dormir.  
\- je peux dormir avec toi ?  
\- comment te refuser ça, quand tu fais tes yeux de chiots.

Ils allèrent embrasser les deux petits endormis, avant de se changer pour la nuit et de se glisser dans les draps du lit du brun.

Il prit Zayn contre lui et après avoir posé un baiser sur son front, il se laissa bercer par Morphée.


	8. Chapitre 7

C'était à Liam de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il sortit du lit de Zayn, tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ce dernier. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre.

¤¤¤

Après avoir tout préparé, il alla se doucher.

En sortant de la salle de bain habillé, il se fit étreindre par derrière. En sentant des chatouilles sur sa nuque, il sut qui le tenait.

\- bonjour Harry.  
\- bonjour.  
\- bien dormi? J'ai fait des gaufres.  
\- tu ne m'en veux pas?  
\- pourquoi je t'en voudrai?  
\- hier soir je ne t'ai pas fait de bisous et j'étais froid avec toi.  
\- jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Mais j'avoue que ton bisou m'a manqué.

Il sentit les lèvres de son ami sur son dos. Il sourit.

\- je peux l'avoir maintenant mon bisou?  
\- tu en auras deux.

Harry passa devant lui et l'embrassa sur ses joues.

\- hé! Moi aussi je veux des bisous. Dit Niall en arrivant près d'eux.

Harry et lui, ils ouvrirent leurs bras pour que l'irlandais vienne contre eux. Ils l'embrassèrent chacun sur l'une de ses joues.

\- hey, reculez de deux pas et lâchez mon homme.  
\- c'est ton homme qui a voulu un câlin, Louis. Tu ne dois pas être assez tendre avec lui.  
\- toi bouclette, tu n'as pas lieu de donner des conseils matrimoniaux. Et toi mon amour, pourquoi tu ne le contredit pas ?  
\- peut-être car il a raison.

Il vit le sourire en coin de son ami bond, mais il vit aussi le visage inquiet du châtain. Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs prendre son homme dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur tous le visage, en disant entre chaque baiser...

 

\- quoi ? Non. Mon amour, je t'aime tellement. Dimanche, faisons quelque chose en amoureux, juste toi et moi.  
\- d'accord.

Il vit le soulagement sur le visage de Louis, avant qu'il n'embrasse tendrement Niall.

\- il réussit à chaque fois à l'amadouer. Notre irish arrive à tout avec sa bouille d'ange.  
\- c'est l'amour Harry. Dit Zayn en arrivant derrière eux.

Il l'embrassa sur sa joue droite et l'enlaça.

\- tu aurais pu rester couché un peu plus, je t'aurai réveillé plus tard.  
\- c'est l'heure de réveiller les enfants.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

Après ce moment tendresse, le bouclé, le blond et le châtain descendirent pour déjeuner pendant qu'il alla réveiller ses enfants avec Zayn. Mais avant d'ouvrir les portes des chambres des petits, il retint le brun.

\- tu avais raison pour Harry.  
\- tu vois bien. Tu n'avais pas à t'en faire.  
\- heureusement que tu es là pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.  
\- je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Il arrangea ses cheveux en souriant.

\- j'aime quand tu te laisses pousser les cheveux.

Son ami ne put répondre qu'ils entendirent Méline babiller.

\- je vais chercher la princesse.  
\- tu n'es pas obligé Zayn.  
\- je ne l'ai jamais fait par obligation.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais sur ses joues.

\- merci. Je vais réveiller Lucas.

Après avoir réveillé et habillé les petits, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Harry lui prit Lucas des bras et l'installa à sa chaise, Niall en fit de même avec Méline. Il sourit heureux de ce moment. Ils étaient tous une grande famille.

Il regarda le brun à ses côtés.

\- tu ne te prépares pas ?  
\- je commence plus tard comme hier j'ai fait le vernissage.

Il caressa le visage de Zayn.

\- tu devrais prendre ta journée, tu as l'air épuisé.  
\- ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- mais pour aller à ton travail?  
\- je prendrai un taxi et cette après-midi, je récupère ma voiture.  
\- d'accord.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, riant, parlant de tout et de rien.

¤¤¤

Après le petit déjeuner, ils partirent chacun pour leur journée.

¤¤¤

La semaine était assez vite passée. C'était déjà samedi.

Liam se retenait de rire devant la moue triste de son fils, à qui il avait refusé d'aller de nouveau au zoo. Quand la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre, un franc sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il salua Cassandra et son neveu, puis il les conduit au salon.

\- Lucas, mon trésor, regarde qui est venu te voir.

Le petit se retourna et se mit à crier de joie.

\- Timmy !  
\- Lucas.

 

Ils coururent dans les bras de l'autre. Puis ils se firent des bisous sur leurs joues.

\- tenez patron, ce n'est pas grand chose, juste des biscuits.  
\- merci.

Zayn arriva avec Méline.

\- bonjour Cassandra.  
\- bonjour Zayn, bonjour princesse.  
\- déjà debout mon cœur. Dit-il en caressant l'une des joues de sa fille.  
\- elle a, à peine fermée les yeux.

Le brun caressa de son nez le cou de la petite qui se mit à rire. Timmy vint dire bonjour à Zayn, avant de partir de nouveau avec Lucas.

\- depuis sa rencontre avec Lucas, Timmy a changé. En bien, cela va de soit.  
\- Lucas aussi, d'une certaine manière. En tout cas je crois que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas oublier le prénom de ton neveu, vu le nombre de fois qu'il le prononce.

Ils sourirent et allèrent s'installer sur le canapé.

\- comment vont Toma et Noam ? Demanda Zayn.  
\- ils vont bien. Même si mon frère m'appelle presque tous les soirs pour être sûr qu'il n'oublie pas une nouvelle date importante. Et comme je n'en peux plus de ses appels, hier soir, avec Timmy, nous sommes allés chez eux et j'ai souligné en fluo après avoir écris en gros sur le calendrier, les dates, et je les ai mis en alerte sur son téléphone.  
\- tu as l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur.  
\- j'aime mes frères, Liam. Mais avec Toma, j'ai plus l'impression d'être son aînée, que sa cadette. Noam mérite une médaille pour le supporter vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept.

Ils rirent devant la moue qu'elle fit. Ils parlèrent ensuite d'art, des enfants, de certains dossiers, de leurs vies.

¤¤¤

Les petits jouaient depuis presque deux heures. Liam les fit venir pour le goûter. Timmy vint s'assoir sur les genoux de sa tata. Voyant son fils fixer la place à côté de Cassandra et ensuite regarder Timmy, il comprit qu'il voulait s'assoir à ses côtés, mais pas seul. Il regarda Zayn qui gardait Méline, et lui fit un signe de tête avant de se lever et de s'assoir aux côtés de sa secrétaire.

\- tu viens sur papa, Lucas ?

Son fils lui sourit et grimpa sur lui.

A ce moment-là, Louis descendit de son bureau. Il salua Cassandra, avant de s'avachir à côtés de Zayn.

\- tu as l'air épuisé Louis.  
\- c'est la période d'examen. J'ai le triple de copies à corriger en peu de temps et cette stagiaire me stresse à vouloir toujours bien faire. Elle me colle comme une sangsue, c'est fatiguant. Et sa voix '' Monsieur Tomlinson je vais faire les photocopies'', ''Monsieur vous connaissez tellement de chose'', rha, elle m'énerve !  
\- est-ce qu'elle sait que tu as un compagnon ? Demanda Cassandra. Enfin désolée de m'immiscer dans votre conversation, mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle te drague, qu'autre chose.

Louis se redressa vivement.

\- merde !  
\- Louis, pas de gros mots devant les petits.  
\- désolé.  
\- je pense comme Cassandra. Cette fille veut ton intérêt, mais pas pour son stage. Dit à son tour Zayn.  
\- surtout n'en parlez pas à Niall. Vous savez comme il est jaloux et qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il doute de quoi que ce soit alors que je m'en contre fou de cette fille.  
\- on ne dira rien.

Le châtain clair les remercia, puis il prit un des biscuits. Il se figea après avoir croqué une bouchée, puis soupira de plaisir.

\- dieu que c'est bon. Vous les avez achetés où ?  
\- c'est tata qui les a fais. Répondit Timmy en essuyant une des joues de Lucas en souriant.

Zayn et lui prirent à leur tour un biscuit. Ils eurent la même réaction que le professeur.

 

\- tu as encore des talents que je ne connais pas ?  
\- plus que vous ne pensez patron.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui les fit rirent.

\- c'est vraiment très bon.  
\- merci. Ça faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas fait, mais avec Timmy à la maison, je m'y suis remise.

¤¤¤*****

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry rentra au complex, sous l'œil surpris des habitants.

\- sérieux, ils ne peuvent pas appeler la veille ou le matin même pour annuler une réunion ? Non, ils appellent cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue. Non mais quel sans gêne ! Je vais chercher d'autres... Cassandra.  
\- bonjour.  
\- Cassie est venue amener son neveu pour qu'il joue avec Lucas. Expliqua Liam.  
\- j'en connais deux qui devaient être heureux et à ce que je vois, j'ai raison.

Il sourit en voyant les deux petits jouer aux petites voitures. Il rigola à présent en voyant Méline tirer sur son pantalon pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

\- viens là ma princesse.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Louis et Zayn. Il prit un biscuit dont il donna un bout à la petite. Après une bouchée, il fronça les sourcils en regardant ses amis.

\- vous n'avez pas honte d'aller dans une pâtisserie autre que la mienne ? Vous me faîtes de la peine.  
\- C'est Cassie qui les a faits. Dit Louis en lui souriant.

Il regarda la jeune femme et tout en lui souriant franchement, il lui dit...

\- si tu en as marre de travailler pour Liam, je t'embauche. Ces biscuits sont délicieux.  
\- je te remercie.

¤¤¤*****  
Vers dix huit heures, la jeune femme et son neveu quittèrent le complex, ayant promis aux petits qu'ils se reverraient.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Louis regarda Harry étrangement.

\- quoi ?  
\- tu n'as rien fait. Rien tenté. Elle ne te plaît plus ?  
\- au contraire. Elle me plaît de plus en plus. Mais ce n'est pas en la draguant vulgairement comme les autres femmes que j'arriverais à la séduire.  
\- notre bébé a grandit. S'exclama Louis en le prenant dans ses bras sous le rire de Zayn et Liam et les râles d'Harry.

¤¤¤

Louis finissait de préparer le repas, quand il se fit enlacer.

\- bonsoir mon amour.  
\- bonsoir. Ça sent bon.  
\- merci. Et comme dessert, nous t'avons gardé des biscuits que Cassandra a faits. Un délice.  
\- je sais. Harry m'a presque sauté dessus quand je suis arrivé pour me le dire.  
\- il est accro.  
\- je vais être jaloux de Cassie.  
\- pourquoi ?  
\- car elle a plus d'attention d'Harry, que j'en ai de toi.

Il se tourna dans les bras de son homme et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- demain, tu ne diras plus ça, après notre journée romantique, je te le garantis. Je vais te prouver combien je t'aime mon amour.  
\- je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à la sonnerie du four.

Son homme sortit de la cuisine et appela les autres en criant...

\- à table.


	9. Chapitre 8

Niall se réveilla en sentant des caresses sur son visage, puis sur son cou. Caresses qui devinrent vite des baisers. Il gémit doucement sous les attentions.

\- Louis.

Pour simple réponse, il sentit les lèvres de son homme sur les siennes et ses mains sur son corps.

Ils firent longuement et sensuellement l'amour, se murmurant des ''je t'aime'' entre deux baisers.

La tête contre l'épaule de son homme, il lui caressa le torse.

\- à quoi dois-je ce merveilleux réveil ?  
\- dois-je avoir une raison pour faire l'amour à l'homme que j'aime ?  
\- non, mais ces derniers temps...  
\- je sais mon amour, je suis désolé. Entre mon travail de professeur et l'équipe, je ...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- je suis désolé aussi. Quand tu ne rentres pas tard, c'est moi qui suis au travail.  
\- je t'aime Niall, je ne veux plus que tu en doutes. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu es toute ma vie. Sans toi, je ne suis rien.  
\- je t'aime aussi Louis. Plus que tout au monde.

Ils s'embrassèrent et firent une nouvelle fois l'amour avec tendresse et passion.

¤¤¤

Pour déjeuner, Louis lui demanda de rester au lit. Quand il lui répondit que les autres devaient les attendre, son homme lui répondit qu'il s'était arrangé avec eux, qu'aujourd'hui était leur journée.

Après un petit-déjeuner, confectionné par Harry vu le goût, prit au lit, ils eurent un autre moment câlin.

Quand ils descendirent vers les treize heures, après une douche crapuleuse, une bonne odeur de repas se fit sentir.

\- tu as fait comment pour que les garçons acceptent de préparer le petit-déjeuner et le repas de midi ? Et d'en plus nous laisser la maison ?  
\- tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que je t'aime, et que rien n'est trop beau pour toi mon amour.

Il embrassa son homme en lui souriant tendrement.

¤¤¤

Niall était des plus heureux, sa journée avec Louis avait été merveilleuse. Ils étaient à présent dans le salon enlacés sur le canapé, quand les autres arrivèrent. Mais aucun d'eux, ni même son neveu de cœur, ne lui dirent où ils étaient.

La seule chose qu'il sut, ce fut qu'ils venaient de la pizzeria ''Danose'' et qu'ils avaient amené le repas.

¤¤¤

Le soir, enlacé dans les bras de son homme, il caressa son visage.

\- je t'aime. Je ne sais comment te remercier pour cette journée.  
\- tu le fais en m'aimant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

¤¤¤

Les garçons venaient de partir, tout comme son amant. Lucas et Méline dormaient encore, Niall en profita pour faire les comptes de son restaurant.

¤¤¤*****

Louis avait passé un merveilleux dimanche avec son homme. Il aimait tellement Niall, que malgré qu'il sache que son amant profitait de sa bouille d'ange pour le faire fondre, il craquait à chaque fois. Il savait aussi que son amant souffrait de manque de confiance en soi à cause de désagrément qu'il avait eu quand il vivait encore en Irlande d'où il était originaire. C'était pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour le réconforter et surtout lui montrer combien il tenait à lui, qu'il l'aimait.

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il entra dans l'établissement scolaire où il enseignait. Malheureusement, son visage perdit rapidement la joie qu'il exprimait quand il entendit la voix d'Eleanor Calder, sa stagiaire. Elle l'insupportait au plus haut point.

\- Louis.  
\- c'est Monsieur Tomlinson.  
\- désolée, mais je pensais comme nous avons presque le même âge...  
\- arrêtez de penser. Je suis votre titulaire, pas de familiarité.  
\- pardon.

Il la dépassa pour aller dans la salle des professeurs.

Assis à son bureau, il sortit les feuilles d'exercices pour le prochain cours, ainsi que son agenda. Il y vit une annotation. «Aller chez Cassandra ». Lors de la dernière visite de la secrétaire de Liam, ils avaient parlé littérature. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait le livre qu'il cherchait et ce dans sa langue d'origine. Il devait passer chez elle pour le prendre. Il laissa donc un message à son homme pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard. Il sourit en voyant tous les émoticônes cœur après le ''je t'aime'', mais il lui en renvoya tout autant.

¤¤¤

Après l'entraînement de son équipe de foot, il alla chez Cassandra. Devant la porte, il eut une pensée pour Harry. Il espérait que ce dernier ne bouderait pas car il ne lui avait pas proposé de l'accompagner.

Quand la jeune femme le fit entrer dans son bureau, il crut rêver. La pièce était emplie de livres. Des ouvrages doublent, car la plupart avaient leurs éditions originales.

\- tu ressembles à Timmy quand il est devant son dessin animé préféré.

Il lui sourit et rit même de son comportement.

\- désolé, mais tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ?  
\- oui. Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais.  
\- puis-je te demander comment tu as tous ces livres ?  
\- génération. Mon arrière, arrière grand-père était un adorateur de livres. Il a donné sa passion à son fils, qui l'a donné à son fils, qui me l'a donné. Mes frères n'aiment pas lire, ils préfèrent écouter une lecture. Quand mon grand- père est décédé, j'ai hérité d'une partie de ses ouvrages.  
\- une partie ? S'étonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui.  
\- oui. Le reste, c'est mon père qui l'a.  
\- c'est incroyable.  
\- tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- pardon ?  
\- je ne peux les lire tous en même temps. Si tu veux en prendre quelques uns, vas-y. je sais que tu en prendras soins.  
\- merci !

Il la prit dans ses bras pour une rapide étreinte.

\- je t'en prie.

¤¤¤

En arrivant au complex, il embrassa son homme qui était au salon.

\- bonsoir mon amour.  
\- bonsoir trésor. Combien de librairies as-tu dévalisée ?  
\- aucune. C'est chez Cassandra que j'ai tout prit.  
\- elle a autant de choix ?  
\- Niall, tu verrais ça. Son bureau est devenu mon magasin préféré.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer leurs courses en entendant le rire de son homme.

\- tu ressembles à Lucas devant des pâtisseries. Tu es adorable.

Il ferma les yeux sous le toucher de son homme sur sa joue droite.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant le babillement de Méline. Liam et Zayn venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, le brun portant la petite dans ses bras. Il se leva pour aller embrasser sa petite princesse.

*****

Lucas entra peu après en courant et se cacha derrière les jambes de Liam.

\- papa, sauves-moi.

Harry arriva et essaya de l'attraper.

\- viens ici que je te mange.  
\- vous jouez encore aux vampires? Demanda Liam.  
\- non. Tonton Harry veut me manger parce que j'ai mangé le dernier biscuit à la fraise.  
\- bout de chou et le repas ? demanda Niall.  
\- désolé tonton, mais j'avais un petit creux.

Le blond prit son neveu dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur ses joues.

\- ce n'est pas grave.  
\- tu n'as pas honte de poursuivre un adorable petit garçon pour des biscuits? Demanda Zayn à Harry.  
\- mais c'était mes préférés.  
\- Je n'y crois pas. Il n'y a pas deux enfants mais trois dans cette maison. Soupira-t-il.  
\- je demanderais à Cassie d'en refaire. Sourit Liam.

Harry lui sauta dans les bras à sa réponse.

\- je t'aime Liam.  
\- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi.  
\- je vais donner son bain à ma princesse. Dit ce dernier en prenant Méline des bras de Zayn.  
\- je vais voir si le repas est prêt. Dit Niall.  
\- je viens avec toi tonton.  
\- bon je vais dans la seconde douche. Dit à son tour Louis en montant à l'étage après avoir embrassé son homme.

Restant seul avec Liam, il fut surpris quand ce dernier l'enlaça.

\- ne fais pas cette tête.  
\- quelle tête ?  
\- ta tête de boudeur et de vexé.  
\- je ne fais pas...  
\- si, tu l'as fait. J'aime Harry, mais comme j'aime Niall et Louis. Pas comme je t'aime toi, Zayn. Si je devais être avec un homme, ce serait avec toi.  
\- Liam.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami pour cacher ses rougeurs et le mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure. Les battements de son cœur avaient accéléré à ses dires. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Liam pour profiter de cette étreinte. Il était si bien contre lui.


	10. Chapitre 9

Zayn avait toujours été un gros dormeur. Il fallait des onces de patience pour le réveiller. Mais cela avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Méline. Il adorait Lucas, mais sa petite princesse n'avait que quelques jours quand ils sont venus vivre chez lui et Liam s'accrochait à son fils. Il s'était donc occupé de Méline. Si avant, il aurait fallu une explosion pour le réveiller, à présent rien qu'en entendant une respiration un peu plus forte de sa princesse, il ouvrait les yeux.

Il ne dormait aussi très peu, même pas du tout quand elle était malade, quand elle avait fait ses dents, difficile période, ou encore quand elle venait de faire ses vaccins. Comme ce soir. Elle avait commencé à pleurer, ce qui lui faisait mal. Il était donc dans la chambre de la petite, la berçant tendrement.

Il était vraiment fou d'elle. Il adorait embrasser ses joues rondes, caresser ses cheveux bruns, la poupouner. Elle commençait à gribouiller, à essayer de se tenir droite, à jouer seule comme une grande, même si elle réclamait souvent son frère, ou lui-même. S'il devait ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie, il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait.

Il respira son odeur, ce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'embrassa sur le front et la vit papillonner des yeux.

Quand elle se rendormit, il la coucha, mais elle eut un sursaut. Ne pouvant pas la laisser, il alla avec elle dans sa chambre. Liam &tait là, il lui ouvrit la porte et la referma sur eux, dès qu'ils furent rentrés.

Il s'approcha d'eux et caressa une des joues de Méline.

\- comment va notre princesse ?  
\- elle s'est calmée, mais je préfère la surveiller.  
\- d'accord.

Il s'assit, le dos contre le haut du lit.

\- Liam, tu devrais arrêter de dire ça.  
\- de quoi ?  
\- notre. Méline est ta fille, pas la mienne. D'ailleurs je ne devrais pas m'attacher autant à elle.  
\- qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?  
\- un jour tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un, c'est elle qui...  
\- tais-toi.

Il fut surpris par le ton sec, malgré qu'ils parlent à voix basse, de son ami, de son toucher dur et tremblant de ses mains sur ses joues et de son regard presque noir.

\- personne ne prendra ta place dans la vie de nos enfants. Nos enfants Zayn. Lucas a connu sa mère, mais Méline n'a que toi. Tu es sa maman, même si tu es un homme. Nous sommes une famille. Notre fils l'a dit lui-même. Tu te souviens ?

Comment oublier le jour où Lucas est rentré avec Liam avec une griffure sur la joue. La nounou avait demandé aux enfants qu'elle garde de dessiner leur famille. Lucas les avait dessiné tous les 4. Un autre enfant lui avait dit que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir deux papas et d'autres petits mots pas gentils pour des enfants. Lucas l'avait giflé, s'en était suivi une petite bagarre, vite arrêtée.

\- oui. Je me souviens.  
\- tu es mon meilleur ami Zayn, mon âme sœur. Nous en avons vécu des choses en ensemble. J'ai tenu grâce à toi après le décès de Sophia. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Pour nous. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.  
\- Liam.  
\- je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Tu peux rencontrer quelqu'un, ou je peux le faire. Mais nous resterons une famille, quoiqu'il en soit, Lucas, Méline, toi et moi.

Cette déclaration le troubla, l'attendrit, le toucha, comme elle le blessa. Car malgré ses belles paroles, Liam ne le voyait pas comme son futur. Mais d'un autre côté, il garderait sa princesse et son petit chou. Il embrassa le front de la petite.

Liam s'allongea à ses côtés et l'aida à se couvrir.

Il ne sut combien de temps était passé quand il entendit la respiration de Liam changer. Il s'était endormi tout comme sa, non, leur fille.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Liam fut surpris à son réveil d'être seul. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait le coussin de Zayn entre ses bras. Il repensa à leur discussion de cette nuit. Il n'aimait pas quand son brun pensait ainsi d'eux. Ils étaient ensembles, unis, et personne ne le sépareraient.

Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment que celle-ci était déjà prise. Zayn était là, dos à lui. L'eau coulait sur son corps, effleurant ses tatouages, caressant sa peau halée. Il ne put empêcher son regard de suivre le courant de l'eau sur le corps de son ami et ne détourna le regard qu'après le dessous de la cambrure des reins.

Son souffle se coupa un instant alors que les battements de son con cœur s'accélérèrent face à cette vision terriblement érotique de son ami de toujours. Son intérêt pour le brun se fit très fortement ressentir dans son pantalon.

Avant de se faire surprendre dans cette situation, il quitta la salle de bain pour sa chambre.

N'arrivant pas à oublier le corps nu de Zayn, ni à se calmer au niveau du bas ventre, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis son adolescence.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue droite en se rendant compte à qui il avait pensé en le faisant et quel prénom il avait murmuré en jouissant. Il se sentit mal de ressentir tellement de sentiments.  
Confus, mais ayant repris le contrôle de son corps, il retourna à la salle de bain qui était à présent vide.


	11. Chapitre 10

Liam alla réveiller Lucas après sa douche, mais son fils n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il descendit dans la cuisine et trouva ce dernier dans les bras d'Harry.

\- bonjour à tous.  
\- papa.

Il embrassa son fils, qui en fit de même.

\- et moi ? Bouda le bouclé.

Il se baissa et l'embrassa sur le front en souriant. Il s'avança ensuite vers Zayn qui gardait Méline. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent à la vue du brun. Il s'assit à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur sa joue, comme tous les matins. Il sourit en voyant sa fille mettre plus de son déjeuner sur ses joues que dans sa bouche.

\- notre princesse va mieux ce matin ?  
\- oh oui. Elle va parfaitement bien.

Il observa son brun sourire et essuyer les joues de leur fille. Leur fille, il l'avait dit et le clamé.

\- Mon petit cœur.  
\- papa, ça va ?

Il quitta Zayn du regard et tourna la tête vers son fils. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- oui mon trésor.

Il commença à manger pour ne pas inquiéter son fils.

¤¤¤

\- Liam ? Liam ?!  
\- oui, quoi ? Cassandra ?  
\- tu vas bien ?  
\- oui, je, tu voulais quelque chose ?  
\- Monsieur Carson voulait te parler, je lui ai dis que tu avais déjà un appel.  
\- merci.  
\- qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin. Les petits vont bien ? Le vaccin de Méline ne s'est pas bien passé ?  
\- si, Zayn l'a gardé contre lui.

Il se souvint comment le brun avait fait des petits bisous papillons sur la joue gauche de Méline, en jouant avec sa main droite, le temps que le docteur la pique. Zayn était si adorable.

\- Liam ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son amie et secrétaire.

\- je peux te parler de quelque chose de privé ?  
\- bien sûr.

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de venir s'assoir sur le sofa, alors qu'il se levait de derrière son bureau.

\- dis-moi tout.  
\- cette nuit, nous avons eus une conversation avec Zayn, sur les enfants, notre lien. Et ce matin, je, enfin...  
\- Liam, je t'assure que tu peux tout me dire.  
\- je l'ai vu sous la douche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais nu, mais, enfin, peut-être est-ce à cause de ce qu'on s'est dit cette nuit, ou...  
\- tu as été attiré.  
\- oui.  
\- il n'y a rien de mal à cela.  
\- c'est mon meilleur ami.  
\- mon frère est en couple avec son meilleur ami.

Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée.

\- vraiment ?  
\- oui. Pourtant je te garantis qu'il n'y avait pas plus hétéro que Toma, pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu plus heureux et épanouie que depuis qu'il sort avec Noam.  
\- Toma, Noam, j'ai déjà entendu ces prénoms. Vous en parliez avec Zayn une fois.  
\- oui.

Il soupira.

\- je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Zayn.  
\- il me semble pourtant que tu me l'as présenté en tant qu'âme sœur.  
\- c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je le perdais.  
\- et s'il rencontrait quelqu'un ?

Il pensa un instant à ce type de la galerie, Arthur quelque chose. Il se rappela de sa main sur le bras du brun cette légère caresse. Il sentit la colère l'envahir.

\- je ne le supporterais pas. Zayn est à moi.

Il vit Cassie sourire.

\- je voulais te demander, pour avoir choisi Méline comme prénom. Ce n'est pas commun.  
\- c'est le conte préféré de Zayn.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux à cette constatation, avant de sourire tristement.

\- elle le savait.  
\- qui savait quoi ?  
\- Sophia. Mon amour pour Zayn.  
\- comment ça ?  
\- nous n'arrivions pas à trouver un prénom qui nous plaise à tous les deux. Alors un soir, elle m'a dit de demander à Zayn. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Mais en pensant à lui, j'ai pensé au prénom Méline. Quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a répondu que je n'aurai pas pu mieux choisir. Son regard et son sourire à ce moment-là m'ont perturbé au point que je m'en souviens encore. Elle savait tout simplement.  
\- que vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
\- je ne sais pas. S'il ne ressent pas la même chose ? Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Le doux sourire que lui fit la jeune femme lui apaisa sa peur montante.

\- tu ne le perdras jamais, je pense plutôt que tu le garderas à jamais.  
\- quoi ?  
\- lèves- toi, va le voir et dis-lui que tu l'aimes.  
\- il le sait déjà.

Il vit Cassie soupirer.

\- mais pas de cette façon. Embrasse-le avec passion, fais-lui l'amour.  
\- Cassie !  
\- quoi ? J'ai été polie.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- merci.  
\- allez go.

Il prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau pour la galerie de Zayn.

Il crût que le monde entier s'était mis contre lui, vu le monde qu'il y avait sur la route.

Enfin arrivé, il se gara en vitesse dans le parking et courut à l'intérieur.

Zayn était là. Il se tourna vers lui à son arrivée.

\- Liam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce sont les enfants ? Les gars ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha de son brun et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- je t'aime.

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes et il l'embrassa tendrement.


	12. Chapitre 11

Zayn finissait d'installer de nouveaux tableaux quand il entendit la porte de la galerie s'ouvrir. Il se tourna prêt à recevoir le visiteur quand il vit que c'était Liam. Vu l'heure, son ami devrait être à la société. L'inquiétude le prit, mais il ne s'entendait pas à cela. Liam lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ce qui n'était pas rare, mais il l'embrassait. Un réel baiser. Il mit quelques secondes avant d'y répondre, trop surpris, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Liam.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il prit la parole.

\- pourquoi ? Je veux dire cette nuit encore tu....

Liam l'embrassa de nouveau, mais chastement.

\- j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. Ressassant notre conversation. Et grâce à une fée, j'ai compris mes réels sentiments. Je t'aime Zayn. J'ai déjà rencontré la personne qui va vivre à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et élever nos enfants avec moi. C'est toi tout simplement. Je ne sais pas si tu...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant. Il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Liam lui avait déjà dit les plus belles paroles qu'il soit. Il pensa à Cassandra, il lui en devait une.

\- je t'aime aussi Liam, tellement et ce depuis si longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse sur ses joues.

\- pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne put soutenir le regard de son ami.

\- comment te le dire ? Tu as toujours été hétéro et je ne pensais pas avoir une chance.  
\- depuis quand ?  
\- toujours.

Liam mena son visage vers le sien, pour lui faire face. Il vit le regard de son châtain être empli de larmes.

\- je suis tellement désolé.  
\- de quoi ?  
\- de t'avoir fait souffrir ces dernières années.  
\- tu m'as rendu bien plus heureux aujourd'hui. Et nos enfants aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, amoureusement.

\- et si on allait les chercher ? On pourrait passer la fin d'après-midi ensemble.  
\- d'accord. Et je demanderai aux gars s'ils peuvent les garder samedi soir.  
\- pourquoi ?  
\- car je vais t'emmener à une soirée romantique, celle que tu mérites depuis toutes ces années.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure rougissant légèrement. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de se détacher de lui pour fermer la galerie.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient allés chercher les enfants, et ils étaient à présent dans une crêperie pour le goûter.

Liam regarda son brun avec Méline dans les bras, puis Lucas à ses côtés. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit en réalisant qu'il avait une famille merveilleuse. Il était heureux.

\- mon trésor.  
\- oui papa.  
\- tu sais, maintenant tu as deux papas.  
\- tu as dit à tonton Zayn que tu l'aimais !

Il regarda surpris son fils, puis sourit.

\- oui trésor.

Son bonhomme regarda Zayn.

\- je peux t'appeler papa Zayn maintenant ?  
\- je ne sais pas si...  
\- oui tu peux trésor.  
\- j'ai deux papas.

Le sourire de son fils, de leur fils était magnifique.

\- Lili, on a deux papas.

Il embrassa son fils sur le front et le prit sur ses genoux. Il était si fier de lui, il avait réagit tellement bien à cette annonce.

¤¤¤

En rentrant au complex, ils trouvèrent les gars sur le canapé. Lucas courut vers eux en criant qu'il avait deux papas. Harry fut le premier levé et les pointa du doigt.

\- vous êtes enfin ensembles ?  
\- oui.  
\- merci seigneur, il était temps !  
\- je sais, j'ai pris mon temps.  
\- plus que cela même. Dit Louis.  
\- ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes ensembles, non ? Dit Zayn en passant un bras autour de ses hanches.  
\- oui. Félicitation.  
\- mais dîtes nous comment c'est enfin arrivé.

Ils s'installèrent en face de leurs amis. Lucas était dans les bras de Niall, Méline était endormie dans les bras de son brun. Il raconta donc comment Cassie, après une conversation, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aimait Zayn.

\- tu devrais l'augmenter.  
\- ou lui donner des congés.  
\- je la remercierais, ne vous en faîtes pas. D'ailleurs je vais commencer avec ton aide Harry.  
\- mon aide ?  
\- Cassie adore les fraisiers, alors...  
\- je vais en faire un. Avec une mousse à la vanille.

Il sourit en voyant son ami déjà en train d'imaginer comment il allait faire le gâteau.

¤¤¤

Le soir, tout le monde était couché. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Zayn. Ce dernier était blotti dans les bras de Liam.

\- on devrait garder ta chambre.  
\- de quoi ?  
\- nous sommes ensembles et je pensais que...  
\- oui, nous allons dormir tout le temps ensembles.  
\- je disais que l'on devrait garder ta chambre. Elle est plus chaleureuse. Je me sens bien ici. Je pense aussi que c'est le fait de t'avoir dans mes bras. Mais, gardons ta chambre.  
\- que vas-tu faire de la tienne ?  
\- chambre d'ami, ou qui sait future chambre d'enfant.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il soupira d'aise en sentant les caresses de Liam dans ses cheveux.

\- Liam ?  
\- oui mon cœur.

Il sourit à ce surnom.

\- demain, tu m'aimeras toujours ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ?  
\- demain, après-demain, dans un an, dans vingt ans, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours je t'aimerai.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux quant ce moment.

\- je t'aime aussi mon chéri.


	13. Chapitre 12

Jamais réveil n'avait été aussi merveilleux. Zayn était des plus heureux en voyant qu'il était dans les bras de Liam, son homme, son amour. Il caressa son visage pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les lèvres de Liam sur les siennes.

\- bonjour toi.  
\- bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
\- parfaitement bien.

Liam l'embrassa de nouveau, puis il soupira.

\- j'aimerais rester au lit, mais je dois y aller.  
\- moi aussi. Je vais réveiller Méline.  
\- et moi Lucas.

Ils se levèrent.

\- Zayn.  
\- oui ?  
\- je t'aime.  
\- je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau chastement avant d'aller se préparer et de réveiller les enfants.

¤¤¤*****

Liam n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi nerveux. Il était arrivé vers les onze heures, apportant le fraisier. Ses mains tremblées, il bégayait.

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Cassandra l'embrassa chastement sur la joue pour le remercier du gâteau et avoua n'aller que dans sa pâtisserie tellement elle l'adorait.

Quand son ami les salua pour partir, il dû presque le guider jusqu'à la sortie tellement il se tapait de partout alors qu'il regardait en rougissant Cassandra.

¤¤¤

Quelques jours avaient passé. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Méline, elle allait se faire percer les oreilles. Tous les garçons étaient là. Liam se mit derrière Zayn et l'enlaça, faisant attention à leur fille dans ses bras.

\- ça va aller. Si tu stresses, elle va le ressentir. Ce n'est que des piercings.  
\- c'est comme des piqures dans ses petites oreilles.  
\- mais après notre princesse aura de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles.

Il sourit en voyant son brun embrasser le front de la petite, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

*****

Méline sourit et tapota de ses petites mains les joues de Zayn.

Quand ce fut son tour, elle se laissa placer dos à Zayn et elle regarda le monsieur en face d'elle toujours en souriant, mais quand son oreille gauche fut percée, elle pleura. Elle pleura tellement qu'elle ne fit pas attention quand on lui perça son oreille droite, car malgré tout, elle ne bougeait pas.

*****

Zayn en avait les larmes aux yeux de l'entendre. Quand ce fut finit, il l'embrassa sur ses joues et la berça pour la calmer. Elle ne fut pas longue à le faire. Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été touché par les pleurs de sa princesse. Les autres gars avaient les larmes aux yeux et Liam rassurait Lucas en lui disant que sa sœur allait bien.

En sortant de la boutique, Méline lui fut prise des bras par chacun de ses amis, son homme et leur fils en premier.

*****  
Liam avait eu mal en entendant les pleurs de leur fille, mais il avait dû s'occuper de leur fils qui voulait taper le monsieur qui faisait pleurer sa sœur. Il lui avait expliqué ce que le monsieur faisait et que Méline n'allait pas pleurer longtemps. Il lui promit d'aller ensuite à la crêperie pour changer de sujet.

Quand les pleurs de leur princesse avaient cessé, il en avait été soulagé.

En sortant, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé sur ses joues rondes. Il s'était accroupi pour que Lucas l'embrasse aussi. Mais leur fille ne resta pas longtemps dans ses bras. Trop d'hommes l'aimaient dans leur famille.

Ils étaient à présent à la crêperie. Méline avait retrouvé les bras de Zayn, Lucas était entre eux car il voulait être auprès de sa sœur.

Il sourit en voyant son brun essuyer les joues de leur fille qui s'était mis du chocolat de partout sur son visage. Il adorait entendre Zayn appeler Méline son petit cœur en riant et l'embrasser sur ses joues. Il était heureux de ce moment.

¤¤¤

 

Niall, Louis et Harry voulaient offrir quelque chose à Méline après ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais ils offriront aussi un petit truc à Lucas. Ils amenèrent alors la petite famille dans un magasin de jouets.

Dès leur arrivée, Harry amena Méline, alors que Niall et Louis prirent Lucas.  
Ils sortirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Lucas avait dit que c'était sa sœur qui avait pleuré et qu'il n'avait pas droit aux jouets. Niall lui avait donc répondu qu'il les méritait car il avait voulu défendre sa petite sœur. Malgré tout il avait été sage ne prenant qu'un jouet. Méline avait craqué pour une poupée de 50 cm.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à chez eux, Méline c'était endormie. Zayn la porta pour rentrer.

¤¤¤*****

Allongé dans leur lit, serrant son homme dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, Liam sentait son brun encore tendu.

\- Zayn, c'est fini. Elle dort, tout va bien.  
\- j'ai horreur de la voir pleurer.  
\- mais tu l'as vu après rire, badigeonnée de chocolat, et s'amusant avec sa poupée.  
\- je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ses pleurs en voyant ses petites boucles d'oreilles.

Il sourit, il avait vraiment trouvé la personne parfaite pour ses enfants, non leurs enfants et lui. Il remercia le ciel de lui avoir fait rencontrer il y a des années, une personne aussi merveilleuse. Il avait peur de ne pas le mériter, mais il allait tout faire pour montrer que si.

\- je t'aime tellement Zayn.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.


	14. Chapitre 13

Zayn était assez nerveux, c'était son premier rendez-vous avec Liam. Harry et Louis gardaient les enfants. Les gars avaient dû amener ailleurs les enfants pour qu'ils puissent partir, car il ne voulait pas les laisser.

Ils étaient dans la voiture. Liam lui avait demandé de mettre un costume, mais il ne lui avait rien dit sur la soirée. Il se détendit en voyant qu'il l'amenait au restaurant de Niall.

Liam vint lui ouvrir la portière et lui tint même la main pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Main qu'il ne lâcha pas même en entrant dans le restaurant. Il se figea en voyant la pancarte soirée privé.

\- Liam, tu n'as pas...  
\- réservé le restaurant ? Si bien sûr que si.

Il ne put dire quoique ce soit que Niall arriva vers eux, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Messieurs, bienvenue au ''Irish moon'', merci de votre confiance. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il était déjà venu ici, mangeant avec les autres gars, mais Niall avait réarrangé sa salle pour ne laisser qu'une table au centre. L'ambiance était romantique. Quand il fut placé face à Liam, il pensa que tout était parfait.

Il sourit en écoutant le menu, tous ses mets préférés étaient dessus.

¤¤¤

Il perdit un instant son regard dans son vin de verre. Il sortit de sa rêverie en sentant une pression sur sa main gauche.

\- ça ne va pas Zayn ? Quelque chose ne te convient pas ?  
\- non, tout va bien. C'est juste trop pour moi.  
\- mon ange. Tu mérites le meilleur. Je t'aime tellement, je voulais te le montrer et te le prouver, puis tu mérites cela après m'avoir attendu toutes ces dernières années.

Il rougit sous les dires de son homme.

\- je t'aime aussi Liam, et j'aurais été prêt à t'attendre tout ma vie.

 

Son châtain se leva et se plaça à ses côtés avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement.

¤¤¤

Après le repas, il remercia Niall puis quittèrent le restaurant pour une ballade au bord de la tamise, main dans la main.

¤¤¤

En arrivant devant chez eux, Liam l'embrassa devant la porte.

\- tu méritais de passer la nuit dans le luxe d'un grand hôtel, mais j'ai pensé qu'une soirée loin des enfants était déjà assez longue pour toi alors...

Il le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- j'ai déjà passé une merveilleuse soirée, et tu me connais bien, les enfants m'auraient manqué à mon réveil.

*****

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Un baiser qui devint au fur et à mesure langoureux, sensuel et passionné. Leurs mains devinrent curieuses et baladeuses.

\- nous devrions rentrés.  
\- oui.

Malgré leur envie, ils vérifièrent que les enfants dormaient, puis ils allèrent dans leur chambre.

Les vêtements trouvèrent assez rapidement leurs corps, laissant les deux hommes nus sur le lit, le châtain sur le brun.

*****

La passion les consumait presque alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires, Liam s'arrêta. Il regarda Zayn en lui caressant le visage.

\- Liam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux plus ?  
\- oh mon dieu si mon ange, tu ne le sens pas ?

Il lui donna un coup de bassin qui les fit gémir. Il vit son brun se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- alors pourquoi tu arrêtes ?  
\- je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme. Même si je me doute comment on fait, j'ai peur de te faire mal. Et je ne supporterais pas de le faire.

Zayn lui caressa son visage puis posa un chaste, mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- je vais te guider mon amour.

Il écouta les directives de son homme qui devenaient de plus en plus difficile à prononcer sous le plaisir ressentit. Plaisir qui atteint un tel point que l'orgasme qui les terrassa tous les deux à quelques secondes prêt, fut long à calmer.

Après s'être retiré, avoir enlevé le préservatif, et s'être un peu nettoyé son homme et lui, il prit Zayn dans ses bras. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- merci pour cette soirée Liam. Tout était parfait.  
\- c'est toi qui l'es mon amour.  
\- je t'aime.  
\- je t'aime aussi. Je remercie chaque jour le ciel, le fait de t'avoir rencontré.

Il caressa les cheveux noirs corbeaux de Zayn.

\- Zayn ?  
\- oui ?  
\- elle n'a peut-être pas ton sang, mais notre fille à tes cheveux.

Il vit son amour sourire. Il était heureux en voyant son homme l'être.


	15. Chapitre 14

Le lendemain matin, Liam se réveilla le premier. Il caressa les tatouages de Zayn qu'il pouvait atteindre. La nuit dernière il avait pu les compter et les caresser du bout des lèvres.

Son brun émit un bruit complètement adorable le faisant sourire, avant de se réveiller à son tour.

\- bonjour beau brun.  
\- 'jour.

Il sursauta quand Zayn se redressa vivement.

\- il est quelle heure ?  
\- neuf heures.  
\- les enfants !  
\- les baby phones sont en marchent, s'ils se réveillent nous les entendront.  
\- d'accord.

Son homme se recoucha en se blottissant contre lui.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa quand ils entendirent Méline.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient sur le canapé, à regarder la télé, leur fille sur son youpala, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Lucas qui criait.

\- papa, papa.  
\- oui mon chéri. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il commença à paniquer et se leva, mais il vit son fils sourire, Harry le suivant avec le même air.

\- une fête foraine.  
\- le week-end prochain, une fête foraine se tiendra autour et dans le parc. Expliqua le bouclé.  
\- on pourra y aller ? Papa, te plaît ?  
\- si Zayn est d'accord, nous irons.

Le brun lui lança un drôle de regard, il lui sourit en retour.

\- papa Zayn?  
\- nous irons mon chéri.  
\- merci !

Lucas sauta dans les bras de Zayn. Il s'assit de nouveau aux côtés du brun.

*****

Niall sourit en les voyants. Ils formaient réellement une très belle famille. Il les prit en photo.

¤¤¤*****

Zayn se réveilla en sentant du mouvement contre son ventre. Il sourit en voyant Méline bouger et se blottir contre son frère qui était contre Liam. La veille, samedi, ils étaient allés tous les quatre à la fête foraine. Les autres n'avaient pas pu venir. Le brun pensa qu'ils avaient voulu les laisser entre eux. Le soir en rentrant, Lucas avait voulu dormir avec ses papas pour finir la journée tous ensembles. Ils étaient donc tous les quatre dans leur lit à Liam et lui.  
Il caressa les cheveux de la petite en souriant.  
Une légère caresse sur sa joue gauche le sortit de ses pensées.

 

\- bonjour bel ange.  
\- bonjour mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent en faisant attention aux petits.

\- ils sont adorables.  
\- de vrai petits anges.  
\- tu as bien dormi ?  
\- oui et toi ?  
\- très bien. Je me suis endormi en écoutant la respiration de Méline.  
\- et moi j'ai écouté la tienne Zayn.

Il rougit sous cette déclaration.

\- qui est assigné à faire le petit déjeuner ?  
\- Harry.  
\- nous allons donc avoir des muffins.

Il ferma un instant ses yeux pour apprécier la caresse sur joue, tout en posant sa main sur celle de son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les petits se réveillent.

¤¤¤

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Liam vint souffler dans l'oreille gauche de Zayn qu'il avait gagné. Harry avait fait des muffins. Ce dernier était avec Louis et Niall dans la cuisine.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

¤¤¤*****

Il était quatorze heures quand tout le petit groupe partit pour la fête foraine.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis presque une heure, quand Zayn entendit la voix de Cassandra. Il fit signe aux autres pour aller vers elle. En arrivant près d'elle, ils la virent frapper l'arrière de la tête de deux hommes en leur disant d'arrêter leur cinéma.

\- je ne te pensais pas si violente.

La jeune femme se tourna vers eux.

\- bonjour tout le monde.

Elle embrassa Lucas et Méline avant de se retourner.

\- Timmy

Quand les deux petits garçons se virent, ils poussèrent un petit cri avant de se prendre dans les bras.

\- ils sont mignons. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon bébé à un ami.  
\- plutôt un petit ami. Dit Cassie à son frère.  
\- tout le monde, je vous présente mon frère Joshua et sa femme Anna, les parents de Timmy. Mon frère Toma et son compagnon Noam. Voici Liam Payne mon patron, Zayn son compagnon, Lucas et Méline leurs enfants. Niall et son compagnon Louis et Harry.  
\- enchanté. Dirent-ils tous ensembles.  
\- pourquoi la violence de tout à l'heure ? Demanda Liam.  
\- ces deux idiots se disputaient pour savoir qui me gagnerait une peluche.  
\- mais c'est cookie. Répondirent les deux frères.  
\- cookie ? Demanda Zayn.  
\- cookie était ma peluche préférée quand j'étais enfant. Un gros chat rose et blanc. Une année je me suis retrouvée avec la jambe dans le plâtre. Je ne pouvais pas attraper cookie. J'ai donc demandé à mes frères de me la passer.  
\- Toma et Joshua ont toujours sur protéger Cassandra. Ils sont des frères gâteaux. Toujours à ses soins. Ils se sont disputés pour savoir qui allé donner la peluche et ça a finit en drame. Ils ont déchiré cookie. Cassandra ne leur a pas parlé pendant un mois. Finit d'expliquer Noam.  
\- un mois ?  
\- je voulais continuer à les ignorer, mais nos parents et Noam m'ont demandé de leur pardonner.  
\- tu lui as demandé mon cœur ? Demanda Toma en enlaçant Noam  
\- je n'aimais pas te voir triste.  
\- et pourquoi cette dispute maintenant ? demanda Niall.  
\- une peluche à gagner ressemble énormément à Cookie.

*****

Harry n'arrivait pas à quitter la jeune femme du regard. Il la trouvait si belle. Il avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention la petite histoire. Il pensa que s'il gagnait la fameuse peluche, peut-être que Cassandra lui sourirait comme la fois où il lui a amené le fraisier. Il s'avança donc vers le stand et joua. Il gagna la peluche. Il s'approcha de Cassandra et la lui tendit.

\- merci.

Il sentit son cœur faire des loopings à la vue du sourire de la jeune femme, mais surtout par le petit baiser qu'elle lui donna sur sa joue droite. Il se gratta la nuque en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire. De cette façon, il vit le regard du petit Timmy vers le stand. Il s'approcha du petit garçon.

\- il y a une peluche que tu veux ?

Timmy hocha positivement la tête.

\- vient me la montrer, je vais te la gagner. Lulu, tu veux une peluche toi aussi ?  
\- oui tonton Harry.

Il gagna les peluches des petits. Il sourit en voyant que c'était la même sauf la couleur qui changeait. Il en gagna une aussi pour Méline.

*****

Comme Lucas et Timmy ne voulaient pas se séparer, ils passèrent le reste de l'après -midi tous ensemble.

Noam et Niall découvrirent qu'ils étaient tous les deux irlandais et qu'ils venaient de la même ville. Ils parlèrent depuis un moment quand Niall se fit enlacer avec possessivité. Louis était jaloux. Le blond embrassa son amant et lui prit ensuite la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

¤¤¤

A la fin de la journée, après avoir fait quelques manèges, mangé des sucreries, gagné d'autres peluches pour les enfants, et soupé dans les baraques, les deux familles se séparèrent.

Joshua avait donné son numéro à Liam pour qu'il amène Lucas chez eux pour jouer avec Timmy. Cassandra avait encore remercié Harry pour la peluche. Elle lui avait même donné un autre baiser sur sa joue droite.

¤¤¤

Chez eux, bien plus tard, Louis et Niall avaient passé un long moment à s'aimer tendrement, sensuellement, fougueusement.

Harry s'était endormi, après avoir revécu les deux baisers de Cassandra, une main sur sa joue droite.

Liam et Zayn, après avoir changé et couché les enfants, s'étaient couchés blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même s'ils avaient vécu hier une journée en famille à 4, aujourd'hui ils l'avaient vécu tous ensemble, comme une grande et belle famille. Ils s'endormirent après un baiser, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux.


	16. Chapitre 15

En sortant de son bureau pour demander quelque chose à Cassandra, Liam entendit cette dernière qui était au téléphone.

\- ne t'en fais pas Joshua, papa le comprendra...Je m'occupe de Toma, embrasses Anna et Timmy pour moi... moi aussi je t'aime.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'approcha d'elle.  
\- Liam ! Oui. Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
\- quelques photocopies, mais, quelque chose ne va pas avec tes frères et ton père ? Désolé, j'ai entendu la fin de ta conversation.

Cassandra lui fit un petit sourire.

\- notre père reçoit ce soir un prix pour un de ses livres. Nous devions y mes frères et moi, mais la maman d'Anna est tombée dans ses escaliers et elle est à présent à l'hôpital. Noam est en Irlande, il n'y a donc personne pour garder Timmy. La jeune fille qui le garde des fois ne peut pas c'est pour cela qu'Anna ne venait pas.  
\- nous pouvons le garder. Lucas en serait très heureux.  
\- Liam, tu n'es pas obligé, je...  
\- je te le propose de bon cœur.  
\- merci, j'appelle Joshua.

¤¤¤

En arrivant chez lui, il faillit tomber à la renverse alors que son fils et Harry lui sautèrent presque dessus. Il ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'ils racontèrent, mais il reconnut les prénoms de sa secrétaire et de son neveu.

\- et si vous laissiez Liam rentrer ?

Il sourit à son homme.

\- désolé papa. Désolé papa Zayn.

Il se baissa et prit son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur sa joue droite tout en enserrant sa nuque.

\- ils ne tiennent plus en place depuis qu'ils ont entendu la nouvelle. Dit Louis depuis le canapé où il était allongé la tête sur les genoux de Niall.

Il s'approcha de son homme et l'embrassa.

\- je n'ai pas pu garder cela secret, ils m'ont entendu quand tu m'as appelé pour me prévenir.  
\- ce n'est pas grave mon ange.

Il embrassa ensuite la joue droite de sa fille.

¤¤¤

Il eut à peine le temps de se lever quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre qu'il fut devancé par Harry et son fils. Il se retint de rire en voyant son ami bouclé les bouche ouverte et le regard écarquillé devant la vue de Cassandra. Déjà qu'elle était une très belle femme, ce soir dans cette robe, elle était sublime.

Il salua Joshua et les fit entrer. Timmy et Lucas partirent jouer après avoir dit bonsoir aux autres gars.

Joshua donna les affaires de son fils.

*****

En entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, Louis s'était relevé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils savaient que Cassandra et sa famille n'avaient rien contre les gays.

Il sourit au petit Timmy quand il lui fit un petit bisou. Il salua ensuite le papa de ce dernier.

\- comme ça votre père reçoit un prix ? Demanda son homme.  
\- oui, le prix Nobel de littérature.  
\- le... qui est votre père ?  
\- Edward Nolan.  
\- Ed... mon dieu, le grand Edward Nolan ! C'est grâce à lui si je suis autant passionné de littérature. Ses œuvres sont... je n'ai pas de mots. Mais alors, tes livres, ta passion.  
\- oui, héritage familial.

Il sourit en voyant son petit ami aussi extatique. Il vit ensuite le regard entre Cassandra et son frère.

\- cela te plairait de venir avec nous ? Il reste une place étant donné qu'Anna ne peut pas venir.  
\- vraiment ?  
\- oui.  
\- merci, merci, je...  
\- va te changer en vitesse mon amour.  
\- oui !

Son homme grimpa en vitesse les escaliers. Il se leva et s'approcha de Cassie et son frère.

\- je vous remercie. Louis est ce que l'on peut appeler un fan des livres de votre père. Alors de le rencontrer, ce sera un honneur pour lui.  
\- je t'en prie Niall. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'inviter aussi.  
\- ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aime pas trop les grandes soirées, puis la littérature c'est l'univers de Louis, pas la mienne.  
\- je suis prêt !

Son homme était si beau et si rayonnant à cet instant. Il se demandait encore ce que Louis avait pu lui trouvé, il faisait si fade à côté. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant l'odeur musquée de son petit-ami et en sentant la chaleur de ses mains sur ses joues.

\- ça va ?  
\- oui, je suis heureux pour toi. Passe une bonne soirée.  
\- merci. Mais tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- oui. Vas-y, Cassandra et Joshua ont assez attendu.

Louis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- je t'aime. Ne m'attends pas, tu dois te reposer.  
\- je t'aime aussi.

Il sourit en voyant Cassandra soupirer alors qu'elle demandait à son frère de lâcher Timmy.


	17. Chapitre 16

Après avoir couché les enfants et parler avec les gars, Niall s'était couché. Il était presque trois heures du matin, mais il ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son ressentiment comme quoi Louis méritait mieux que lui, et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait avec lui.

Il se rappela leur rencontre.

Il venait de fêter ses quinze ans et il venait vivre en Angleterre. Quitter son Irlande natale avait été difficile, mais pas de changer de collège.

En passant le portail, il avait été soufflé par le nombre d'élèves. Il ne savait pas trop où il devait aller quand il percuta quelqu'un.

\- désolé.  
\- ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas.

Il avait relevé la tête qu'il avait baissée et il avait vu le plus beau sourire sur le plus magnifique visage qui possédait le plus incroyable regard bleu/gris qu'il soit.

\- moi c'est Louis et toi ?  
\- Niall.  
\- joli accent. Irlandais ?  
\- oui.

Il avait senti les battements de son cœur accéléré quand le sourire de Louis s'était agrandi.

\- tu es nouveau ?  
\- oui, je cherchais le bureau d'entrée.  
\- je vais t'y conduire.

Ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et il avait rencontré le reste de ses meilleurs amis.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- hey, tu es encore réveillé mon cœur.  
\- je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Comment était ta soirée trésor ?  
\- merveilleuse. Mais je pense avoir fait honte à Cassandra et ses frères quand j'ai demandé un autographe à leur père quand il est venu nous voir.

Il rit.

\- je pense qu'ils ont du te trouver adorable.

Son châtain se déshabilla puis se coucha à moitié sur lui et l'embrassa.

\- c'est toi qui es adorable mon trésor.

Louis lui caressa le visage et le regarda tendrement. Il fondit.

\- fais-moi l'amour.

Les yeux clairs de Louis s'assombrirent légèrement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Son amant lui ôta lentement son tee-shirt, son pantalon de jogging qui lui servait de pyjama et son boxer en de légères caresses.

Ce moment fut sensuel, tendre, amoureux.

Il fallu encore quelques baisers et des ''je t'aime'' murmurés après leur étreinte avant qu'il n'arrive à dormir.

¤¤¤*****

Après un réveil câlin, Louis et Niall descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la cuisine, Harry lui sauta dessus.

\- Louis ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'elle avait un cavalier ? A-t-elle parlé de quelque chose ?  
\- bonjour à toi aussi bouclette. Ses frères et moi-même étions les cavaliers de Cassandra. Nous avons parlé des petits. J'ai passé un moment à rassurer Joshua sur le fait que Timmy soit chez nous. Après il y a eu la cérémonie et nous sommes rentrés.  
\- ah, d'accord.

Il sourit en voyant son ami tête basse partir s'assoir.

\- ah, j'oubliais, il me semble qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait adoré ton fraisier, mais qu'elle avait succombé à ta nouveauté au cassis. Son cœur balance entre les deux.

Le sourire que lui fait le bouclé était éblouissant, mais pas autant magnifique que celui de son homme.

 

*****

Harry était aux anges. Cassie avait complimenté ses pâtisseries.

A travers les baby phones, ils entendirent Méline et les deux garçons. Harry monta avec Liam et Zayn pour s'occuper de Timmy.

¤¤¤*****

Cassandra vint chercher Timmy. Joshua avait du rejoindre sa femme, elle allait de nouveau s'occuper de son neveu. Les petits furent contents car ils pourraient se voir plus souvent pendant ce temps là.

Les gars l'invitèrent à passer la journée avec eux, et elle accepta pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry.


	18. Chapitre 17

Il était bientôt l'heure de préparer le repas du soir, Zayn allait s'en occuper avec Cassandra, quand Timmy s'approcha de sa tata.

\- tu fais du kimchi ?  
\- non mon cœur, je n'ai rien pour en faire.  
\- je voulais que Lucas goûte. Tu le fais mieux que maman.

La jeune femme sourit en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- tu es trop gentil et mignon mon petit cœur. Je ne peux pas en faire ce soir, mais si les papas de Lucas sont d'accord, nous pourrions l'inviter samedi, il dormira à la maison, et dimanche, quand ses papas viendront le chercher, ses tontons viendront aussi et on mangera tous du kimchi.

Timmy alla devant Liam et Zayn.

\- s'il vous plait papas de Lucas, dîtes oui.

Zayn fondit devant la bouille du petit.

\- Liam ?  
\- c'est oui.  
\- merci ! S'écria le petit.

Il alla ensuite devant Niall, Louis et Harry.

\- vous viendrez aussi ?  
\- oui Timmy.  
\- oui ! Merci !

Ils virent Cassandra sourire tendrement. Elle leur avait dit combien son neveu était timide, mais que de venir ici, être avec Lucas l'avait aidé. Ils en étaient fiers.

*****¤¤¤

Harry venait de se coucher. Aujourd'hui, il avait beaucoup parlé avec Cassandra. Elle l'avait complimenté sur ses pâtisseries, même Timmy l'avait fait, mais il avait ajouté qu'il préférait ceux de sa tata. Il lui avait répondu comme un secret, que lui aussi. A ce moment là, en plus du petit rire de Timmy, il avait eu la chance de voir rougir Cassandra. Cette vue avait fait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avec toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu. Si avant il en aurait été fier, il ne l'était plus, mais il en avait eu des femmes. Même la dernière en date avec qui il était resté plusieurs mois, il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de sentiments. C'était effrayant, mais exaltant. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait vécu Zayn toutes ces années avant que Liam ne le regarde en homme et non en ami. Enfin, il comprenait d'une certaine manière, car il n'était pas ami de longue date avec la belle Cassie. Mais petit à petit, il arrivait à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait pensé aux premiers abords.

*****

Zayn entra dans sa chambre et sourit en voyant Liam endormit. Méline avait eu du mal à s'endormir, il avait dû la border plus longtemps et il était resté dans sa chambre après pour être sûr qu'elle dormait bien.

Il se coucha à ses côtés, mais il avait à peine pu se couvrir, qu'il se trouva dans les bras de son homme.

\- je croyais que tu dormais.  
\- pas sans toi.

Il se retint de rire en entendant la voix à moitié endormi de Liam.

\- je suis là, dors maintenant.  
\- mon bisou.

Zayn l'embrassa tendrement avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- bonne nuit mon cœur.  
\- bonne nuit sunshine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit que la respiration de son homme avait changé, signe qu'il s'était endormi.

Cette journée avait été parfaite. Il était heureux du rapprochement entre sa meilleure amie Cassie, qui l'aurai cru, et son meilleur ami Harry. Timmy et Lucas étaient adorables. Ils avaient joué avec Méline et ils avaient voulu regarder un dessin animé qu'elle pouvait voir aussi. Et Niall et Louis roucoulaient comme toujours. Oui, cette journée avait été parfaite. Il avait un peu peur car jamais de si bons moments duraient longtemps.

Ne voulant pas penser à des choses négatives, il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son homme, posant ses mains sur le dos musclé de ce dernier et ferma les yeux.


	19. Chapitre 18

Harry faisait les cent pas ne voyant pas l'heure de partir chez Cassie arriver.

\- assieds-toi avant que nous devenions dingues ! S'écria Louis.  
\- tu n'as qu'à aller dans une autre pièce.  
\- ça suffit. Zayn finit d'habiller notre princesse et nous y allons.

¤¤¤

Il sentit les battements de son cœur battre à une vitesse folle en voyant Cassie lui ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres, habillée d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt large, ses cheveux relevé en une que de cheval haute. Très différente de d'habitude, mais encore plus magnifique.

Il sortit de son observation en entendant son prénom prononcé par Zayn.

\- Harry t'a apporté des gâteaux, il a fait tes préférés.  
\- merci.

Son souffle se coupa quand elle l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche. Quand il put enfin respirer, il vit qu'il avait raté les salutations de ses amis quand il vit le bouquet de fleurs dans les bras de Cassie.

\- entrez, asseyez-vous. Les garçons !

Lucas arriva avec Timmy.

*****

Liam eut à peine le temps de s'accroupir que Lucas sautait dans ses bras.

\- papa !

Il sourit en le serrant dans ses bras et se leva. Il s'approcha de Zayn, que Lucas embrassa ainsi que sa sœur. Il vit que pendant ce temps là, Timmy était allé dire bonjour à Louis, Niall et Harry. Timmy vint vers Zayn et lui quand son fils alla vers ses tontons.

\- je peux faire un bisou à Méline ?  
\- bien sûr.

Zayn se pencha, le petit embrassa la joue droite de sa fille. Cette dernière tapota les joues de Timmy en retour. Il rit.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient installés à table, Cassie avait mis des couverts normaux et des baguettes si ils voulaient essayer.

Ils avaient ri un moment quand Timmy montra à Louis comment faire, alors que ce dernier avait abandonné au bout de dix minutes.

Il était heureux pour Harry en les voyant avec Cassie parler et rire.

¤¤¤*****

Louis passait un bon moment, il avait très bien mangé, même si il avait finit avec ses couverts, malgré l'aide du petit Timmy. Etre près du petit lui avait fait comprendre qu'il adorerait avoir un fils comme lui. Son envie d'adopter étant très forte, il devrait en parler avec son trésor de leprechaun de petit-ami.

\- vas-y Louis.

Il sursaute en entendant la voix de Cassie. il remarqua qu'il regardait la porte de son bureau.

\- je...  
\- vas-y et si d'autres livres t'intéressent, prend les.  
\- mais si tu veux les lire ?  
\- je travaille pour une tortionnaire, je n'ai plus le temps pour lire tranquillement.  
\- heureusement que ton patron n'est pas là, sinon il pourrait te virer. Dit Liam.  
\- il a trop besoin de moi pour le faire.

Ils rirent.

Il se leva et alla dans le bureau. Il revint sur ses pas.

\- trésor, tu viens voir mon magasin préféré ?

Le sourire que lui fit son amant en s'approchant de lui, accéléra les battements de son cœur. Il aimait tellement son homme.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau, il l'enlaça.

\- je t'aime Niall.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassa.

*****

Zayn aida Cassie à essuyer la vaisselle. Il avait laissé Méline au salon sous la surveillance de Liam et Harry. Sa princesse était assise au sol sur une couverture et elle jouait avec son frère et Timmy à la balle.

\- vous faites vraiment une magnifique famille.  
\- merci. Nous n'en serions pas là sans toi.  
\- je n'ai rien fait Zayn.  
\- oh si. Déjà tu m'as donné de l'espoir alors que je n'avais pas été des plus sympathiques avec toi et tu as fait ouvrir les yeux à Liam sur ses sentiments à mon égard.  
\- vous le méritiez.  
\- merci. Et toi dis-moi ? Ça à l'air de bien se passer avec Harry.

Il rit doucement en voyant des rougeurs sur ses joues.

\- il n'est pas comme je le pensais.  
\- pour être honnête, il a décidé de changer pour toi.

Il ne retint pas son rire en la voyant rougir fortement et bafouiller. Elle le tapa avec le torchon ce qui accentua son rire.

Il l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras.

\- toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Il savait qu'elle avait souffert d'un amour passé, qu'elle avait du mal à refaire confiance aux hommes. L'attitude d'Harry au départ lui rappelait son ex. A présent, tous les deux avaient fait un grand pas.

\- merci.

Il posa un baiser sur son front. Ils se séparèrent en entendant le rire des petits. Leur famille s'agrandissait.


	20. Chapitre 19

Alors que Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Méline et Lucas étaient dans le salon, ils entendirent Harry crier des ''aie'', ''où est ma chemise bleu''...

\- il sait que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ? Demanda Louis.  
\- oui, mais il chez Cassie, sans nous, alors il est dans tous ses états. Sourit Liam.

Cassandra avait proposé à Liam et Zayn de garder Lucas et Méline une nuit, pour qu'ils profitent un peu d'un moment en amoureux. Si Lucas avait été ravi de voir à nouveau Timmy, Zayn avait un peu hésité pour Méline. Il avait confiance en la jeune femme pour s'occuper d'elle, mais il n'avait jamais passé une nuit loin d'elle. D'un autre côté, depuis qu'il était en couple avec Liam, ils n'avaient pas eu une vraie nuit à eux. Alors il avait accepté. A sa grande surprise, Liam en avait profité pour lui proposé un petit voyage. Harry avait proposé d'amener les enfants chez Cassandra ainsi ils pouvaient partir plus tôt.

\- tout va bien mon ange ?

Il regarda Liam en souriant.

\- oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Zayn, tu la verras demain soir.  
\- elle ne va pas te manquer ? Lui demanda-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Méline, ce qui la fit rire.  
\- bien sûr que si, j'aime notre fille, mais je sais qu'elle sera traitée comme une princesse, puis...

Il vint lui murmurer dans son oreille gauche.

\- je rêve d'un moment en tête à tête.

Il rougit et frissonna sous les dires et la voix suave que Liam avait prit pour lui dire cela.

\- je suis prêt ! Cria Harry en descendant les escaliers.

Il serra sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur ses joues rondes. Il la donna ensuite à Liam qui venait de poser Lucas, et le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

\- ça va aller papa Zayn. Je vais m'occuper de ma petite sœur.

Il sourit tendrement en caressant les cheveux de Lucas.

\- je sais chéri. Tu es un grand frère protecteur.  
\- oui comme toi avec tata Doniya, tata Waliyha et tata Safaa.

Il serra de nouveau son fils de cœur dans ses bras, il était si fier de lui.

Ne voulant pas perturber sa princesse, Harry partit le premier avec les enfants. Puis ils suivirent avec Liam.

*****  
Louis ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers Niall. Ce dernier avait prit deux jours pour rester avec lui, étant donné qu'ils pouvaient avoir le complexe pour eux, du moins jusqu'au retour d'Harry, mais ils avaient des heures devant eux.

Il s'avança vers son homme et l'enlaça enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il sentit les bras de son leprechaun d'amour se poser sur ses épaules.

\- c'est le premier week-end, du moins dimanche pour moi, que nous ne passerons, pas tous ensembles.  
\- même si cela va être étrange, je suis heureux de me retrouver seul avec toi.  
\- moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis remonta ses baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, atteignant son menton, puis ses lèvres. Il le serra plus contre lui, alors qu'il sentit en une caresse les mains de son homme se poser sur ses joues. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas rencontré Niall. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait surmonté le rejet de son père, le remariage de sa mère, qu'il avait appris à être heureux tout simplement.

\- je t'aime.  
\- je t'aime aussi Louis.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- que veux-tu faire mon amour ?  
\- tu pars la semaine prochaine pour quatre jours de formation, alors je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi.

Comment ne pas craquer quand il fait cette moue à croquer ? Impossible. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- ce programme me va.

Il se détacha de lui, il lui prit la main et ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

*****

Harry prit une gorgée du thé que Cassie lui avait servi, tout en regardant cette dernière jouer avec Méline, les garçons regardaient un dessin animé.

\- une fée.  
\- quoi ?

Il rougit. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

\- Liam, le jour où il t'a rencontré, quand il est rentré, il nous a dit avoir vue une fée. Que tu avais arrangé les choses pour lui très facilement. Je comprends pourquoi il avait cette impression.

Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent en la voyant rougir.

\- à choisir, je préfèrerai être une sorcière.  
\- une sorcière ?  
\- oui comme Piper ou Phoebe Halliwell, ou encore comme Samantha Stephens.

Il rit en la voyant trémousser son nez.

\- on dirait que la princesse veut marcher.

Il sourit en voyant sa nièce de cœur faire quelques pas maladroit tenant les mains de Cassandra dans les siennes. Avec son téléphone, il filma ce moment. Il se sentit d'un seul coup confus. Un mélange entre nostalgie, tristesse et envie. Il voulait vivre un même moment avec Cassandra, mais avec leurs enfants.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son neveu de cœur.

\- c'est bien Mimi, encore.

Il sourit en voyant les deux petits encourager la princesse, puis la consoler quand elle tomba sur ses fesses. Cassandra la prit dans ses bras et la chatouilla pour la faire rire. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais avec Cassandra si, il voulait se marier et fonder une famille avec elle.


	21. Chapitre 20

Zayn avait passé un week-end merveilleux avec Liam. Ce dernier avait été des plus romantiques, galant, doux, tendre et il en passait. Cela avait été parfait. Mais à présent, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de retrouver les enfants.

En entrant dans le complexe, il entendit le rire de Méline et de Louis. En entrant dans le salon, il vit Harry assit sur le canapé, Méline droite sur ses genoux. Il lui demandait qui était la plus jolie des princesses en l'embrassant dans son cou. Louis était sur le sol, Lucas et Niall sur lui qui le chatouillaient.

\- on s'amuse bien ici. Dit Liam qui était à ses côtés.  
\- mes papas ! S'écria Lucas en venant vers eux.

Il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, avant de le confier à Liam. Méline tentait ses petits bras vers lui, pliant ses jambes sur les genoux d'Harry.

\- ça y est, papa Zayn est là, et je n'existe plus pour ma princesse.

Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- tu l'as eu tout le week-end pour toi. Maintenant je récupère ma fille.

Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa plusieurs fois ses joues rondes.

\- je peux lui faire un bisou moi aussi ?

Il la tendit à Liam et reprit Lucas dans ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant ses cheveux.

\- ce n'est pas l'odeur de ton shampoing.  
\- c'est celui de Timmy. Il sentait bon.

Il sourit en voyant les joues rouges de son petit.

\- je demanderai à Cassie à quoi c'est, je te prendrais le même.  
\- merci papa Zayn.

Il l'embrassa sur son front.

\- comment ça s'est passé ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?  
\- oui ! Tata Cassie nous a fait des biscuits en forme de lutin. Elle a même fait des animaux avec le manger. Puis j'ai joué avec Mimi. Elle a un peu marché !

Il lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux après l'avoir posé au sol. Quand il avait appelait Cassie, tata, il vit que cela avait amusé et touché tout le monde, et il n'avait pas raté le regard et le sourire tendre d'Harry.

\- Harry m'a envoyé la vidéo. D'ailleurs merci.  
\- je t'en prie.  
\- mais tu sais papa Zayn, même si c'était bien chez tata Cassie avec Mimi et Timmy, c'est encore mieux ici avec tout le monde.

Zayn le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassant fort sur sa joue gauche. Ce qu'il aimait ses enfants, même s'ils n'étaient pas de son sang.

¤¤¤

Après avoir couché les petits, les gars se retrouvèrent au salon. Ils avaient appris par Lucas, qu'Harry était resté pratiquement tout le temps avec eux.

\- donc Cassandra et toi ?  
\- non. J'ai amené les enfants, elle m'a proposé à boire, nous avons parlé, puis c'était l'heure du souper. Je suis rentré pour dormir, d'ailleurs vous êtes des sauvages. Dit-il en pointant Niall et Louis. Et interdiction de le faire dans les couloirs. J'ai été traumatisé.

Les deux rougissent. Liam et lui rirent.

\- et ce matin ? Tu t'es invité ?  
\- en général le dimanche, nous sommes tous ensembles. Je vous amène des viennoiseries.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un hochement de tête.

\- j'ai voulu faire pareil pour Lucas et Méline. Et oui, je voulais passer encore du temps avec Cassandra.  
\- à part parler vous n'avez rien fait ?  
\- il y avait les enfants.  
\- tu caches quelque chose. Dit Liam. Tu sais que je peux lui demander demain au travail.

Harry sourit en rougissant.

\- elle a accepté un rendez-vous, vendredi soir prochain.

Ils le félicitèrent tous, lui demandant de ne pas tout foirer, qu'ils adoraient Cassie. Liam le menaça en riant, en lui disant qu'il ne trouverait pas une autre secrétaire comme elle. La réponse d'Harry les rassura. Il tenait réellement à elle et voulait construire quelque chose avec elle.

¤¤¤*****

Le lendemain, Louis embrassa longuement Niall après le départ des autres.

\- ces quatre jours vont être longs. Dit son homme.  
\- pour moi aussi trésor. En plus, je serais seul. Toi tu auras Lucas, Méline, Liam, Zayn et Harry.  
\- mais tu vas me manquer. Je n'aime pas être séparé de toi.  
\- moi non plus.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- je t'aime Niall.  
\- je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Il quitta le complexe le cœur lourd après un dernier baiser.


	22. Chapitre 21

Cela ne faisait même pas quarante huit heures que Louis était parti, mais Niall languissait déjà.

Il sourit en sentant les mains de Méline sur ses joues.

\- ça va tonton ?  
\- oui p'tit Lu.  
\- tonton Louis te manque ?

Il prit Lucas contre lui, en faisant attention à la petite princesse assise sur lui.

\- oui, mais grâce à vous deux, ça va passer.

Il embrassa le front des petits.

Il en avait la charge ce soir. Liam devait assister à une soirée importante. Il avait demandé à Zayn de l'accompagner pour le présenter comme son compagnon. Ce dernier avait eu du mal à partir. Harry devait rester avec lui, mais en apprenant que Cassandra devait y aller et qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier, il s'était proposé. Il trouvait adorable la façon dont son ami réagissait avec la jeune femme, cela se voyait qu'il tenait réellement à elle. Il était donc seul avec les petits. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il s'en occupait tous les lundis seul.

Ils regardaient un dessin animé avant d'aller se coucher.

¤¤¤

Méline s'était endormie dans ses bras, heureusement il l'avait déjà mise en pyjama. Lucas baillait depuis quelques minutes, mais il voulait voir la fin.

Après avoir couché la petite princesse, il borda le petit prince. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

¤¤¤

Allongé dans son lit, il appela son homme. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, mais en entendant Louis bailler, il le laissa dormir après un ''je t'aime''.

*****

A la soirée...

 

Liam portait un pantalon gris cintré, une veste, une cravate et un gilet de la même couleur sur une chemise blanche. Zayn portait la même chose sauf le gilet, mais au lieu de la couleur grise, c'était noir. Harry portait le même ensemble que Liam sauf que la couleur était uni et bleu sombre. Cassie portait une magnifique robe verte émeraude avec une seule bretelle. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon et sa frange était lâchée.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient là quand Cassandra se tendit serrant inconsciemment le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier la regarda après avoir senti la prise de celle-ci sur son bras devenir plus forte.

\- Cassie ? Ça va ?

La jeune femme le regarda puis lui sourit.

\- oui tout va bien.  
\- Cassandra ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Monsieur Peterson.

Ils se sourirent. L'homme qui devait avoir pas loin de la cinquantaine tendit une main à la jeune femme, qui la serra.

\- ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- cinq ans monsieur.  
\- déjà. Dis-moi, j'ai appris que tu travaillais chez Mirar. Si tu n'es pas bien là bas, je serais heureux que tu viennes dans mon entreprise. Je peux proposer un échange avec ton patron.

Cassie sourit.

\- je suis très heureuse chez Mirar. Pour l'échange, je ne suis pas sûre que mon patron soit d'accord. Demandons-lui.

Elle regarda Liam.

\- patron ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
\- que je décline votre offre monsieur Peterson, je garde ma bonne fée avec moi.

Il l'avait dit avec un tendre sourire et une voix sérieuse.

\- je vous comprends très bien. Au moins j'aurai tenté ma chance.  
\- papa, nous... Cassie.  
\- messieurs, je vous présente mon fils, Jared. Présenta Peterson, et sa...fiancée Bianca. La fin était dite comme avec dégoût.  
\- messieurs.

Cassandra avait de nouveau serré son bras, mais son visage avait le même air.

\- Cassie, je... commençai ce Jared.  
\- excusez-nous, nous avons encore certaine personne à voir. Le coupa Cassandra.

Comprenant que leur amie avait besoin de s'éloigner d'eux, ils s'en allèrent plus loin.

Loin des oreilles indiscrètes...

\- ça va ?  
\- oui ne vous en faîtes pas. Juste un dur passé.  
\- tu es sûre que ça va aller ?  
\- si je ne les croise plus, oui tout ira bien.

Ils lui sourirent affectueusement.

¤¤¤

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

Voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas au bout de dix minutes, ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait puis de rentrer chez eux. 

Dans un des couloirs à côtés des toilettes, ils virent le couple vu plus tôt face à Cassandra qui serrait les poings. Quand ils furent assez près d'eux, ils entendirent leur conversation. La voix de cette Bianca était tout simplement affreuse.

\- ne crois pas que j'ai cru à cet accident, tu as joué la comédie pour reprendre Jared.

Un clac se fit entendre. Cette Bianca avait cessé de sourire pour tenir sa joue douloureuse.

\- j'ai perdu la personne la plus importante de ma vie ce jour là, mais ce n'était pas Jared.  
\- alors qui ?  
\- mon bébé !

Bianca la regardait ahurie alors que Jared baissait la tête.

\- si tu veux plus d'explication, demande à ton cher et tendre.

Cassandra se tourna pour s'en aller et les vit. Elle baissa la tête et passa à côté d'eux quittant le lieu de la soirée. Ils l'a rattrapèrent en bas des escaliers extérieurs. Zayn la prit dans ses bras.

\- hey, pourquoi tu pars seule ?  
\- vous avez entendu.  
\- oui. J'ai adoré quand tu as giflé l'autre pétasse.

Cassandra rit.

Comprenant Zayn à son regard, avec Liam, ils acquiescèrent.

\- nous t'amenons au complexe, nous ne voulons pas te laisser seule.  
\- merci.


	23. Chapitre 22

Arrivé au complexe, Zayn prépara du thé. Liam, Harry et Cassandra s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. Quand il posa les tasses devant eux, la jeune femme prit la parole, coupant le silence installé.

\- J'ai rencontré Jared au lycée. C'était l'un des garçons les plus populaires. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de basket, doué en classe, sauf en littérature, charmant avec tout le monde. J'ai du l'aider pour un devoir de littérature, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Un an plus tard, pour mon stage d'été, il a demandé à son père de me prendre. Tout était parfait. Après deux ans ensemble, lors d'une visite chez mon médecin, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de cinq semaines. J'avais appelé Jared pour le voir et lui apprendre la nouvelle, mais je tombais sur sa messagerie. Noam qui m'accompagnait, m'a déposé chez lui. Je l'ai découvert avec Bianca, ma soit disant meilleure amie dans notre lit. Quand je suis partie, Jared m'a suivit, mais je ne voulais rien entendre, puis il y a eu cette voiture qui a grillé le feu rouge. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'hôpital. Noam, avait le regard empli de larmes, mais il me souriait tendrement. J'avais compris ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à me dire. J'avais fais une fausse couche.  
\- c'est pour ça que tu ne m'acceptais pas au départ ? Je te faisais penser à Jared ? Demanda Harry.  
\- oui. Mais j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas comme lui. Tu me l'as prouvé.  
\- quand tu es venu chez nous la première fois, je t'ai blessé en te demandant si Timmy était ton fils.  
\- non. Bien sûr j'y ai pensé, mais tu ne m'as pas blessé. Mon enfant aurait le même âge. Seul Noam sait que j'étais enceinte. Je venais de faire ma fausse couche quand Anna nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.  
\- nous sommes désolés.  
\- vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Puis Liam et Harry firent de même.

Ils burent ensuite leur thé puis ils montèrent se coucher. Il montra la chambre d'amis et l'aida à mettre les draps. Harry vint les rejoindre et passa à Cassandra un tee-shirt et un bas de jogging pour la nuit. Il sourit en voyant leurs rougeurs.

 

Harry s'en alla leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Il fit de même. Avant d'aller dans leur chambre à Liam et lui, il alla embrasser leurs enfants.

¤¤¤*****

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Après une douche rapide, il descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se figea au pas de la porte en voyant que Cassandra était là, elle cuisinait. Il la trouvait magnifique dans ses vêtements, les cheveux relevés. Il avait envie de l'enlacer et de la garder à jamais dans ses bras.

\- bonjour Harry.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa voix. Il lui rendit son sourire.

\- bonjour Cassandra. Bien dormi ?  
\- très bien merci et toi ?  
\- parfaitement bien.

Il s'avança vers elle.

\- tu n'étais pas obligée de préparer le petit déjeuner.  
\- cela me fait plaisir. Zayn et Liam m'ont parlé de vos habitudes, premier levé fait le petit déjeuner. Enfin nous ne sommes pas dimanche, mais avant de partir chez moi me changer, pour vous remercier pour hier, j'ai voulu faire des crêpes et des gaufres.  
\- merci.

Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent à la vue de son sourire.

\- tata Cassie.  
\- bonjour Lucas.

Il sourit à Liam et Zayn qui venaient d'entrer dans la cuisien avec les petits. Lucas avait abandonné Liam pour aller dans les bras de Cassandra. Il embrassa Méline. Lucas vint ensuite lui faire un câlin, alors que Cassie vint embrasser la princesse en saluant les papas.

Niall arriva peu de temps après en disant combien cela sentait bon. Il ne parla pas de la présence de la jeune femme, il la félicita juste sur son petit déjeuner en lui disant que c'était délicieux, redemandant une quatrième crêpe, tout comme Lucas.

Il se chamailla gentiment avec Liam car il voulait qu'elle vienne travailler avec lui dans une de ses pâtisseries, alors que Liam ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle comme assistante.

¤¤¤

Après le petit-déjeuner, Cassandra lui rendit ses vêtements. Elle avait voulu lui rendre après les avoir lavé, mais il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

Il ferma la porte après elle en souriant, elle l'avait embrassé sur sa joue.

¤¤¤*****

C'était vendredi. Louis se réveilla ce matin là avec un mal de tête affreux. Il tenta de se lever quand il se fit étreindre. Il se figea et failli vomir en voyant qui était dans son lit et comprenant l'erreur qu'il avait commise.


	24. Chapitre 23

Niall tournait en rond dans le salon. Louis ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Il aurait dû rentrer de son voyage vendredi, mais il avait repoussé à aujourd'hui, dimanche, car il avait prévu avec d'autres collègues, une sortie le samedi.

\- tonton Louis est là, tonton Louis est là ! S'écria Lucas qui regardait par la fenêtre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit peu de temps après.

Il sourit en voyant Lucas courir vers son homme pour lui sauter dans les bras, et ce dernier le serrer tendrement.

\- tonton !  
\- mon lutin, ce que tu m'as manqué.  
\- toi aussi tonton. Mais encore plus à tonton Niall.  
\- oh vraiment ?

Il s'approcha d'eux.

\- oui. Et moi ? Je t'ai manqué ?

Louis déposa Lucas au sol pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- terriblement.

Était-ce parce qu'une semaine venait de passer, qu'il lui manquait, ou le baiser que lui donna son homme était bien différent d'avant ?

\- vous ne pouvez pas attendre d'être dans votre chambre.  
\- toi aussi tu m'as manqué le bouclé.  
\- bon retour Louis.

Zayn s'approcha d'eux avec Liam et Méline. Son homme salua leurs amis et prit la petite princesse dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- tu leur as changé leur shampoing ?  
\- oui, j'ai comme Timmy. Dit Lucas.  
\- et comme il n'y avait plus à la mûre pour ma petite chérie, j'ai pris à la framboise.  
\- ça sent vraiment très bon. Ah j'ai failli oublier.

Il remit Méline dans les bras de Zayn pour prendre un de ses sacs. Il en sortit des cadeaux. Pour Lucas et Méline, des jouets, pour Harry, Liam et Zayn, de la nourriture et du bon vin. Ils le remercièrent, mais lui dirent qu'il n'était pas obligé. Lucas lui fit un gros câlin, Méline des bisous.

\- je te donnerai ton cadeau en privé mon amour.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en rougissant.

¤¤¤*****

Zayn entra dans leur chambre, suivit de Liam qui baillait.

\- j'ai cru qu'ils ne s'endormiraient jamais. Dit Liam en l'enlaçant.  
\- ils ont apprécié les nouveaux jouets que Louis leur a offerts. Répondit-il en souriant.

Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son homme et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit l'étreinte de Liam devenir plus pressante. Il sourit dans le baiser.

\- je te croyais fatiguer ?  
\- je le suis, mais pas assez pour être incapable de te faire l'amour.

Liam l'embrassa à son tour. Il se sentit tomber sur le lit.

\- je t'aime Zayn.  
\- je t'aime aussi.

*****

Comme tous les soirs depuis mardi, Harry envoya quelques messages à Cassandra pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

*****

Niall reprenait sa respiration. Leur étreinte avait été des plus sensuelles et des plus passionnées.

Il se blottit dans les bras de son homme et caressa son torse tatoué. Son regard se porta sur le bracelet en cuir tressé que Louis lui avait offert. Sur le dessus se trouvait une plaque en métal où étaient gravées leurs initiales séparées par un cœur.

\- tu l'aimes ?

Il regarda son homme en souriant.

\- plus que tout.

Il se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser.

\- ne pars plus une semaine entière. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, si tu dois le faire pour un stage, alors que j'aurais rien à dire, mais...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de son homme.

\- c'est promis.

Il sourit de nouveau avant de l'embrasser à son tour et de se blottir dans ses bras.

*****

Louis s'en voulait tellement. Il avait passé le vendredi et le samedi à faire comprendre à Eleanor que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était une horrible erreur, qu'il avait bu qu'il en s'en rappelait plus. Elle avait voulu remettre cela pour lui rappeler, mais il l'avait rejeté. Il était gay, même s'il avait couché avec elle, et il était fou amoureux de son compagnon Niall depuis huit ans.

Il regarda son trésor s'endormir sous ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait commis une faute de peur de le perdre. Si Niall le quittait, il ne vivrait plus. Son homme était toute sa vie.


	25. Chapitre 24

Louis ne savait plus quoi faire. Cinq jours qu'il était rentré, cinq jours qu'il était rongé de ce qu'il avait fait.

Perdu, confus, il ne pensa qu'à une personne pour l'aider, leur amie la bonne fée.

\- Louis, entres je t'en prie.  
\- merci Cassie, je ne te dérange pas ?  
\- du tout. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- une bière si tu as.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui en tendit une.

\- dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- comment tu...  
\- depuis que tu es arrivé, tu n'as pas regardé la porte de mon bureau. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Sourire auquel il répondit, du moins il essaya.

\- j'ai fais une connerie qui peut me faire perdre Niall. Mais je ne me souviens de rien.  
\- Louis.

Elle venait de poser ses mains sur ses poignets.

\- explique-moi tout en détails.

Il le fit.

Il attendit à présent la réaction de Cassandra.

\- je peux te poser une question ?  
\- vas-y.  
\- si tu étais nu, as-tu remarqué des traces d'ébats sur ton corps ?  
\- des...  
\- si vous l'avez fait, vu comment elle te l'a expliqué, tu aurais dû ressentir une gêne à ton bas ventre, quelque chose de sec, mais...  
\- je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne s'en souvient pas.

 

\- puis, pour être franche, je ne pense pas que tu l'ais fait. Cette fille est celle qui te tournait autour, ta stagiaire. Je pense quand voyant que tu avais un peu bu, elle en a profité pour te faire croire des choses, pensant que tu te laisserais faire à ton réveil.  
\- elle me la proposé, enfin elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me rappelait notre nuit. Mais j'ai refusé.  
\- tu dois dire la vérité à Niall, et aussi parlé de mes suspicions. Je connais les femmes, je sais à quoi elles sont prêtes pour avoir l'homme qu'elles désirent.

Au ton qu'elle avait prit, il comprit qu'elle avait été une victime de ce genre de femmes.

\- si je lui dis, il va me quitter. Je ne le supporterai pas.  
\- Niall t'aime. S'il apprend par quelqu'un d'autre, il pourrait te quitter, mais pas si tu lui dis. Ai confiance en votre couple.

Il hocha la tête appréciant les caresses des pouces de la jeune femme sur ses poignets.

¤¤¤

En entrant au complexe, Louis demanda à Niall de le suivre, qu'il devait lui parler.

Dans leur chambre, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur leur lit, il lui prit les mains.

\- je t'aime Niall, plus que ma vie, je ne veux pas te perdre, je n'y survivrai pas.

Il n'avait pas pu empêcher des larmes de glisser le long de ses joues.

\- Louis.

Il prit une grande inspiration et lui raconta tout. De l'arrivée de sa stagiaire collante à la nuit trouble.

Niall avait serré ses mains, il tremblait. Il osa enfin le regarder et vit qu'il pleurait.

\- trésor, je...  
\- ne dis rien.

Il baissa à nouveau la tête, Cassie avait tord cette fois-ci, son homme allait le quitter.

Ils restèrent dans le silence un long moment, enfin il avait l'impression qu'il durait depuis des heures quand son irlandais prit la parole.

*****

Niall avait toujours peur de perdre Louis pour un autre homme ou une femme, car il ne s'était jamais senti à la hauteur de son homme. Alors entendre qu'il avait passé la nuit dans le lit d'une femme aurait dû le briser, mais de voir son homme si anéanti, lui prouva que Louis tenait à lui, et que ce moment avec sa stagiaire, dont il n'était même pas sûr n'était rien. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas peur. Il se leva détacha ses mains de celles de Louis et s'accroupit face à lui. Il lui releva le visage et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- je te crois quand tu dis que jamais tu aurais pu me faire cela. Je crois en toi et en ton amour. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus car comme toi je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Par contre tu vas me donner l'adresse de cette garce que j'aille lui donner une leçon.

Il sourit en voyant le sourire de son homme.

\- je t'aime tellement Niall, je ne te mérite pas.

Niall avait souvent pensé que c'était lui qui ne méritait pas Louis, il n'avait jamais pensé que l'inverse était possible.

\- je t'aime aussi Louis.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'être attiré dans les bras de son homme et d'être allongé sur le lit.


	26. Chapitre 25

Zayn s'occupait du repas, mais son esprit n'était pas là. Il pensait à Louis. Il avait vu que son ami allait mal ces derniers temps, il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais Louis disait que tout aller bien. Puis il était arrivé tout à l'heure, encore plus trace que d'habitude et avait demandé à parler à Niall en privé. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il se détendit en sentant les bras de Liam l'enlacer.

\- Lucas demande pourquoi son papa Zayn a l'air tout triste.

Il s'en voulait d'inquiéter son fils de cœur.

\- je vais aller le...  
\- chéri, qu'y-a-t-il ? C'est par rapport au comportement de Louis ?  
\- oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un peu peur de ce qui va arriver. Depuis son retour de stage, il est différent.  
\- je m'en suis aperçu. Tu penses qu'ils vont se séparer ?  
\- je ne l'espère pas, mais ...

Liam le tourna dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte.

\- crois en eux, comme ils ont cru en nous.

Il passa ses bras derrière le dos de son homme et serra sa chemise.

\- je t'aime Liam  
\- je t'aime aussi Zayn.

¤¤¤

Après leur étreinte, il demanda à Liam de surveiller le repas qui mijoter pour aller voir Lucas qui jouait avec Méline et Harry. Quand son fils de cœur le vit, il courut dans ses bras. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur ses joues. Il le rassura puis il retourna dans la cuisine.

¤¤¤

Au moment de manger, il ne savait pas s'ils devaient appeler Niall et Louis. Il ne voulait pas déranger leur conversation.

Il n'eut pas à décider qu'il les vit descendre, leurs mains entrelacées. Il soupira de soulagement.

Ils passèrent à table.

¤¤¤

Quand les petits furent couchés, Louis leur demanda de rester, qu'ils devaient leur parler.

*****

Il en avait parlé avec Niall, ils devaient en parler aux autres.

Quand il eut fini, Liam jurait à voix basse, Zayn serrait ses poings et Harry faisait les cent pas.

\- je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une femme pareille existe. Enfin, après avoir vu Bianca, je ne devrais pas être choqué. S'exclama Harry.  
\- Bianca ? Demanda son homme.

Il vit les regards entre ses trois amis, puis leurs hochements de tête. Le bouclé leur raconta alors ce que Cassandra leur avait apprit.

\- c'est pour cela qu'elle avait l'air de connaitre ce genre de femme.  
\- la pauvre. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour elle, perdre un enfant, puis joué à la tata peu de temps après. Dit son homme.  
\- elle est toujours d'écoute et de bons conseils.  
\- ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'aime. Répondit Harry.

Ils sourirent à cette déclaration.

\- donc, vous êtes toujours ensemble.  
\- encore plus amoureux qu'avant.  
\- mais je ne laisserai pas cette punaise s'en sortir.  
\- wow. Depuis quand notre irlandais est si agressif ?  
\- depuis qu'une saleté de bonne femme a sali mon homme.  
\- je n'aimerai pas être ta stagiaire. Murmura Liam à son oreille.

Il sourit en regardant fièrement son homme.

¤¤¤*****

Quelques jours plus tard...

Liam descendit à la cuisine après s'être préparé pour aller au travail. En entrant dans la cuisine, il vit son fils à moitié endormi devant son chocolat chaud dans les bras d'Harry.

\- demain tu pourras dormir mon lulu, mais pour le moment, tu dois déjeuner.  
\- vi tonton.

Harry donnait la becquée à son fils.

\- bonjour vous deux.  
\- 'zour papa.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de son fils puis celui de son ami. Il s'approcha de son homme et de sa fille. Il les embrassa à leur tour, puis il s'assit et commença à déjeuner. Niall et Louis les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Ce ne fut que lorsque Niall essaya de prendre un bout de la brioche à son fils, que ce dernier se réveilla. Tous rirent.

¤¤¤

C'était onze heures quand Liam vit son ami bouclé arriver au bureau de sa secrétaire. Il était avec elle pour lui demander de classer certain dossier. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir Harry venir une fois par semaine depuis le soir où ils étaient allés à la soirée. Il s'éclipsa dans son bureau.

*****

\- bonjour Cassandra.  
\- bonjour Harry.  
\- je t'ai apporté une nouveauté de la pâtisserie.  
\- tu n'es pas obligé de m'amener chaque semaine une pâtisserie, surtout que tu ne veux pas que je te la rembourse.  
\- ça me fait plaisir puis, j'aime te voir sourire à chaque bouchée.

Il avait plongé son regard océan dans celui chocolat de la jeune femme. Il la vit rougir, avant de l'entendre lui demander...

\- c'est quoi la nouveauté ?  
\- un dôme de mousse à la fraise recouvert de chocolat noir sur une pâte sablé fine. Un ''Méline''.  
\- Méline ? Cela me fait un peu bizarre de manger un gâteau qui a le nom d'une adorable petite fille aux joues rondes.  
\- ne pense pas à elle. Même si c'est très difficile de dire ça pour moi, car je suis fou d'elle. Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche.

Cassie fronça les sourcils.

\- fais-moi confiance.

Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il prit une cuillerée du gâteau puis la glissa entre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière les ferma sur la cuillère prenant la bouchée.

\- c'est délicieux.

En ouvrant les yeux, son regard tombait sur le sien. Leurs visages s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre quand le téléphone Cassandra sonna. Elle recula les joues rougies, tout en répondant au téléphone. Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de quitter le bureau.


	27. Chapitre 26

Liam était dans le salon, assit sur le canapé, Zayn dans ses bras qui tenait Méline. En face d'eux se trouvait Niall qui avait Lucas sur ses genoux, et Louis.

\- et celle là ?

Ils regardaient à l'étage Harry leur montra une chemise bleu nuit.

\- elle est parfaite, comme la noire d'avant, ou encore la verte. Lui dit-il.  
\- pourquoi est-ce que tu stresses autant ? Tu as déjà été seul avec Cassandra. Lui demanda Louis.  
\- pas vraiment, enfin. En deux fois il y avait les enfants, puis la dernière fois il y avait Liam et Zayn.  
\- mais vous êtes déjà allés à un rendez-vous seul à seul non ? Demanda Niall.  
\- oui, un seul. Mais, là c'est le deuxième rendez-vous.  
\- et ?  
\- je n'en ai jamais eu. En général j'amène ma conquête du moment en premier rendez-vous, on couche et basta.  
\- mais la fille avec qui tu es resté quelques mois ?  
\- on n'a pas eu de deuxième rendez-vous, on restait chez elle pour, enfin.  
\- on a comprit. Dirent-ils en chœur.  
\- tonton, met la verte foncée.  
\- merci mon lulu.

Harry partit dans sa chambre.

\- je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux.  
\- c'est la première fois qu'il est amoureux.  
\- espérons qu'il ne gâche pas tout.  
\- je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse. Il tient réellement à elle.  
\- alors tata Cassie va venir vivre avec nous ? Demanda son fils.

Méline sautilla sur les genoux de Zayn. Il sourit à sa fille puis à son fils.

\- peut-être un jour.

¤¤¤*****

Harry respirait lentement et profondément pour se calmer, triturant son pantalon noir au niveau des genoux. Il était arrivé en avance sur les lieux du rendez-vous. Quand il la vit arriver, son souffle se coupa. Elle était magnifique, non elle l'était toujours, sublime, époustouflante serait plus approprié. Elle portait une robe verte pâle sans bretelles qui allait très bien avec sa chemise. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval tombant sur le côté.

\- tu es...waw.

Elle lui sourit.

\- merci, toi aussi.

¤¤¤

Après une soirée mondaine par rapport aux livres du père de Cassandra, il l'amena au restaurant. Mais en arrivant sur les lieux, ils apprirent qu'un problème d'eau avait fait fermer le restaurant pour ce soir. Il était mal à l'aise, quand elle lui dit qu'un fast-food irait très bien. Ils ne passaient pas inaperçus habillé en tenue de gala, mais peu importe, ce qui comptait pour lui était la jeune femme en face de lui.

¤¤¤

Il la raccompagna chez elle, devant sa porte, il se gratta la nuque, ne sachant pas comment faire, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il sortit de ses songes en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes. Un chaste baiser.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il vit des rougeurs sur ses joues.

\- merci pour cette soirée Harry. Bonne nuit.

Elle ouvrit sa porte, quand il lui agrippa le poignet et la tourna vers lui. En croisant son regard il savait qu'il pouvait, il l'embrassa à son tour. Un tendre et approfondit baiser.

\- bonne nuit Cassie.

Un autre baiser puis il la laissa entrer.

¤¤¤

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant la chamade qu'il entra au complexe et qu'il se coucha.


	28. Chapitre 27

Pour Liam, le plus important dans sa vie, c'était rendre sa famille heureuse. Ce soir en rentrant au complexe, il savait qu'il allait le faire pour au moins deux membres de sa famille.

\- je suis rentré avec des invités.  
\- des... Commença son homme. Cassie, Timmy ?  
\- Timmy ! S'écria Lucas en arrivant vers eux.  
\- désolée de vous déranger. Je voulais aller à l'hôtel, mais Liam ...  
\- à l'hôtel ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda son homme.

Ils s'installèrent au salon.

\- l'immeuble a été inondé. Les canalisations étaient vieilles, un des voisins à voulu forcer la pression d'eau pour je ne sais quoi et tout à péter.  
\- et tes livres ? Demanda Louis.  
\- sérieux, c'est tout ce qui te vient en tête ?  
\- tata après m'avoir mis au sec et vite allée les voir. Dit Timmy.  
\- ils n'ont rien, la salle était comme protégée, mais je vais devoir aller les chercher et les mettre à l'abri le temps des travaux, ainsi que certaines de mes affaires. Il faut aussi que je trouve où vivre en attendant.  
\- pourquoi pas ici ?  
\- je ne veux pas vous déranger trop longtemps, déjà que j'ai accepté de rester le temps que Timmy est avec moi.  
\- combien de temps durent les travaux ?  
\- je l'ignore, mais au moins un mois.  
\- reste. Nous avons une chambre pour toi et assez de place pour tes affaires. Dit Niall.  
\- je ne peux...  
\- sinon je te vire et Harry ne t'embauchera pas dans sa boulangerie/pâtisserie.  
\- merci.

Il fut touché par les larmes aux yeux de son amie.

¤¤¤

Le soir, il fit passionnément l'amour à Zayn. Il avait peur que le fait d'avoir Cassie chez eux, même s'ils étaient devenus amis, le perturbe, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu avant les autres. Il ne voulait pas que son homme doute de ses sentiments.

Enlacé après leur étreinte, il caressait le dos de son amant, alors que ce dernier lui caressait le torse.

\- Liam ?  
\- oui sunshine.  
\- je t'aime.  
\- moi aussi je t'aime.  
\- tu as bien fais de leur dire de venir. Harry et Lucas étaient aux anges. Je n'avais pas autant ris depuis longtemps quand Harry se cognait chaque trente secondes alors qu'il voulait se montrer fort devant Cassie.  
\- tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?  
\- t'en vouloir ? De quoi ? Liam mon amour, je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi. Sans Cassie nous ne serions pas ensemble, Louis et Niall se seraient peut être séparés. Je l'adore comme meilleure amie, Lucas comme future tata. Si tu les avais laissé aller à l'hôtel, je t'en aurais voulu.  
\- tu es si merveilleux Zayn, j'ignore ce que je ferais sans toi.  
\- tu n'auras pas à le savoir, car je compte finir mes jours à tes côtés.  
\- je ne peux rêver mieux.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, langoureusement avant de lui faire une nouvelle fois l'amour.

¤¤¤

Quatre jours que Cassandra et Timmy vivaient avec eux. Ils avaient amené le plus important des affaires de Cassandra au complexe.

Ce soir là, ils étaient tous au salon et regardaient un dessin animé. En posant son verre, il regardait ses amis. Niall caressait les cheveux de Louis qui était blotti dans ses bras, Harry avait un bras autour des épaules de Cassie qui avait sa tête sur ses épaules droite. Devant lui, assis sur une couverture se trouvaient son fils et Timmy. Puis il finit par Zayn blottit dans ses bras qui tenait leur fille.

Il était vraiment heureux de ce moment et espérait en vivre d'autre ainsi.

¤¤¤*****

Harry guida comme tous ces derniers soirs Cassandra devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, après avoir couché les enfants. Même s'il savait que les autres étaient au courant pour eux, il ne voulait pas brusquer sa belle et afficher leur relation sans son accord. Il lui caressa les joues qu'il tenait entre ses mains avec ses pouces, puis il s'approcha de son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux et tendre baiser. Il l'approfondit quand il la sentit passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau par accoue.

\- bonne nuit bel ange.

Il sourit devant ses rougeurs.

\- bonne nuit.

Il posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre.


	29. Chapitre 28

Trois semaines que Cassandra vivaient au complexe. Les travaux devaient durer au moins encore un mois. Mais aucun des garçons ne voulaient la voir partir, surtout pas Harry.

Ils affichaient à présent leur relation.

¤¤¤

Il était tard, les enfants, dont Timmy, étaient couchés, mais Niall n'était toujours pas arrivé et il ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Louis était voir au restaurant, mais il n'y avait personne.

Tout le monde attendait avec lui au salon.

Il était presque une heure du matin quand la porte du complexe s'ouvrit sur l'irlandais.

\- trésor !

Louis le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

\- tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone ? J'ai eu si peur que quelque chose te soit arrivé.  
\- je suis désolé. J'ai passé une journée galère.

Il prit le visage de son homme entre ses mains.

\- que s'est-il passé ?  
\- laisse le entrer et s'assoir Louis.  
\- oui, pardon, je...  
\- ce n'est rien mon cœur.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- tiens.

Cassandra lui tendait une tasse de thé chaud.

\- merci.  
\- dis-nous tout.  
\- demain il y a un repas de mariage au restaurant, mais trois de mes serveurs sont malades, enfin l'un d'eux est blessé. J'ai passé un long moment à appeler des serveurs intérim, mais c'est le moment des mariages, des baptêmes. On m'a donné le nom d'une équipe qui serait libre, une nouvelle qui vient d'être créer, mais n'ayant pas pu les joindre par téléphone, je suis allé à leur agence. Ils n'y étaient pas. J'ai attendu en cas, mais au bout de deux heures personnes. J'ai voulu te prévenir de mon retard, mais pas de réseau, ensuite j'ai crevé, j'avais du réseau pour appeler mon assurance et une dépanneuse, puis quand j'ai voulu t'appeler, plus de batterie.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- tu as faim Niall ? Demanda Cassie.  
\- je meurs de faim.  
\- je vais réchauffer une bonne assiette.  
\- merci.  
\- trésor, tu es frigorifié, va prendre une douche avant de tomber malade.

Son trésor acquiesça et monta.

*****

Niall était épuisé. Il voulait manger et se coucher. Il verrait demain comment faire pour le service.

En descendant, il fut surpris de voir ses amis Liam, Zayn et Cassie défiler en tenant trois assiettes.

\- qu'est-ce que....  
\- ah trésor, ils s'entraînent pour demain. J'ai voulu aussi, ainsi qu'Harry, mais nous avons failli casser la vaisselle. C'est trois là sont doués.  
\- j'ai travaillé comme serveuse pendant l'été pendant plusieurs années. Expliqua Cassandra.  
\- et nous, nous t'avons déjà aidé. Dit Zayn.  
\- merci.

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- rhoo le leprechaun est touché. Allez viens manger tant que c'est chaud. Sourit Harry.

Ils allèrent tous dans la cuisine.

¤¤¤

Quand il se coucha dans les bras de son homme, il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil. Il était serein. Il avait eus des problèmes en Irlande à cause de certains gamins, se moquant de lui, lui disant que jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer, ni être son ami, mais ils avaient tort, il avait un homme merveilleux et des amis incroyables. Il pouvait même ajouter une amie, car il considérait Cassie ainsi.

¤¤¤ *****

Harry et Louis gardaient les enfants. Ils étaient allés au zoo, puis au par cet pour finir à la crêperie avant de rentrer et de regarder des dessins animés.

Harry était assis du côté de Timmy. Louis de l'autre côté, du côté de Lucas. Le neveu de sa petite-amie n'était plus timide avec eux. C'était un petit garçon adorable, complètement dingue de son propre neveu de cœur, et c'était réciproque. Les deux petits se tenaient la main et étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Une étrange odeur titilla ses narines et un baragouiement se fit entendre. Il regarda Méline assise sur lui.

\- la princesse a besoin d'être changé. Je reviens.

¤¤¤

Quand il descendit après l'avoir changé, Liam, Zayn, Niall et Cassie arrivèrent.

La petite fit des sons qui ressemblaient à ''papa'' ce qui le fit sourire. Zayn s'approcha de lui et la prit dans ses bras.

\- mon petit cœur.

Il sourit en voyant la princesse poser ses petites mains sur les joues de Zayn.

\- comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- très bien, mais j'avais oublié combien s'est crevant. Heureusement que mon petit cœur adoré me fait de gros câlins. Mais j'aimerais aussi en avoir de mon grand garçon.  
\- il faudrait déjà que Liam le lâche.

Il s'approcha de sa petite-amie qui avait Timmy dans ses bras.

\- ça va toi ?  
\- oui.  
\- vous pouvez vous faire bisous, je ne regarde pas. Dit Timmy en se cachant les yeux.

Ils sourirent. Il s'approcha d'elle et accéda à la requête du petit.

*****

Louis venait d'attirer Niall dans ses bras.

\- comment était tes nouveaux serveurs trésor ?  
\- parfait et gratuit. Ils n'ont pas accepté leur paie.  
\- depuis quand on paie ses amis ? Demanda Zayn.  
\- vous m'avez vraiment aidé.  
\- on te l'a dit non ? Tu cuisines pour nous demain et nous sommes quittes.

Ils se sourirent tous.

\- bon et si on commandait des pizzas pour ce soir ?  
\- oui ! Crièrent les deux petits.  
\- alors c'est décidé.

En entendant d'être livré, ils regardèrent un autre dessin animé.


	30. Chapitre 29

Cassie était assise avec les enfants, son neveu, ses frères et son beau-frère sur les gradins du stade de la ville. Aujourd'hui se tenait un match entre l'équipe de la ville et l'ancienne équipe championne. Elle avait apprit à ce moment là qu'Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn et Liam en faisaient parti. Quand elle avait demandé à Louis qui allait le remplacer en tant que coach le temps du match, il avait répondu que c'était justement pour prouver au capitaine Colton qu'ils n'étaient encore que des gamins, et qu'ils avaient besoin de lui comme coach pour gagner le championnat.

Fan de foot, ses frères et Noam au courant de ce match étant donné que Timmy appelé Lucas, ils s'étaient invités.

Méline était sur elle tenant un petit fanion qu'elle agitait. Les deux petits portaient les maillots de l'ancienne équipe. Elle était heureuse de voir son neveu agir ainsi, avec entrain. Timmy appelait ''tonton'' Harry, Niall et Louis, mais Zayn et Liam étaient les ''papas de Lucas''. Ils en avaient été attristé jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il les appelait ainsi car il les voyait comme ses futurs beaux pères.

\- bravo tonton ! Crièrent-ils en même temps.

Louis venait de marquer le premier but.

¤¤¤

Il ne restait plus que deux minutes de match, l'ancienne équipe menait 4-0. Elle était fière de son petit-ami et de ses amis.

Elle sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Elle y répondit, mais demanda à son correspondant quelques minutes car elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle confia Méline à Noam.

¤¤¤*****

Dès la fin du match, avant d'aller se changer, préférant prendre une douche chez eux, les garçons allèrent auprès des enfants et des Nolan.

Ils furent surpris de ne pas voir Cassandra. Au moment de demander où elle était passée, ils la virent.

*****

\- hey mon ange, tu étais où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Harry.  
\- un appel important. Liam, nous avons un problème. Nous ne sommes plus les seuls sur le projet Carmichael.  
\- hé merde, qui est sur le projet ?  
\- Liam, je pense que nous devrions rentrés faire nos bagages et que tu passes tu temps avec ta famille avant notre départ.  
\- qui Cassandra ?  
\- Cole Versini. Nous pouvons défendre notre projet, mais nous devons aller à New York.  
\- prends deux billets d'avions pour le prochain vol.  
\- c'est déjà fait.  
\- quand ?  
\- nous devons être à l'aéroport dans deux heures.  
\- putain de merde !

*****

Zayn comprit l'air désolé de son amie, ce type était le concurrent direct de Liam. Il avait raté un projet très important par sa faute il y avait trois ans. Il s'était vengé en lui volant un projet il y avait un an. Une vraie guerre existait entre eux.

\- Zayn, je...  
\- ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, vous devez y aller.  
\- c'est la première fois que je vais vous laisser.

Il vit Liam se calmer en le regardant puis être complètement apaisé, mais triste en portant son regard sur ses enfants.

\- papa, tu vas me manquer, à Mimi aussi, mais je serais là pour papa Zayn et Mimi.

Il était ému, et le fut encore plus en voyant Liam prendre Lucas dans ses bras et le serrer fort.

¤¤¤*****

Le temps de rentrer au complexe, de prendre une douche et de faire ses bagages, Liam disait au revoir à sa famille, alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil Cassandra faire de même.

Un dernier baiser, il quitta le complexe.

*****

\- je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir à ton absence. Surtout maintenant que nous vivons ensembles.

Harry était réellement perdu. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

\- je préfèrerais rester, mais ce contrat est très important, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre.  
\- je sais. Mais tu vas me manquer.  
\- toi aussi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- je...  
\- je t'aime Harry.

Il sourit.

\- je t'aime aussi Cassandra.

Un dernier baiser, il la laissa partir avec Liam.


	31. Chapitre 30

Zayn venait de lire une histoire à Lucas. Ce dernier s'était endormi peu avant la fin. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre. Il vérifia que Méline dormait bien, puis il descendit au salon. Harry l'y attendait avec une tasse de thé.

Niall et Louis étaient au restaurant avec Noam et Toma.

Deux jours que Liam et Cassandra étaient partis à New York. Dès leur arrivée, ils les avaient appelés. A cause de nombreuses conventions, ils devaient partager une chambre. Ni Harry, ni lui n'étaient jaloux. Fut un temps où il l'aurait été, mais plus à présent.

¤¤¤

Il était un peu plus de vingt trois heures, ils allaient se coucher quand le téléphone d'Harry sonna.

\- hey mon ange.  
\- hey.  
\- ça va ? Demanda son ami en mettant le haut parleur.  
\- oui. Liam m'a demandé de sortir pour vous appeler. Je suis dans le grand couloir. La réunion n'en finit pas et j'ai bien peur que nous n'arriverons à rien à la fin de la journée.  
\- et avec Versini ?  
\- Liam prend vraiment sur lui. Mais si ni Carmichael, ni moi n'étions là, je pense qu'il le frapperait. Et pour être honnête, je l'aiderai. Il est si suffisant ce type. Il m'agace au plus haut point. Je comprends Liam.

Harry et lui sourirent.

\- courage.  
\- merci. Comment vont les enfants ?  
\- bien. Lucas s'endort plus difficilement, mais il supporte bien.  
\- d'accord, je ferais passer. J'y retourne. On essaie de vous appeler plus tôt demain. Bonne nuit.  
\- Cassie.

Il les laissa.

*****

Harry coupa le haut-parleur.

\- Cassie.  
\- oui ?  
\- tu me manques.  
\- toi aussi. Je t'aime.  
\- je t'aime aussi. Courage mon ange.  
\- dors bien mon cœur.

Il sourit en raccrochant.

\- bonne nuit Harry.  
\- bonne nuit Zayn.

*****

Niall passait une excellente soirée. Il avait pu parler de son pays, de sa ville avec Noam. Il avait appris que ce dernier avait été lui aussi la cible du garçon qui l'avait terrorisé au collège. Ils avaient sourit quand Louis et Toma avaient énoncé tous ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire à ce garçon pour avoir fait du mal à leurs hommes.

Au moment des cafés, il sentit une légère tension.

\- je ne sais pas comment le demander, mais votre ami Harry, il est vraiment sérieux avec ma sœur ?  
\- oui. Il l'aime vraiment.  
\- il a changé pour elle. Continua son homme. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois amoureux. Il ferait tout pour elle.  
\- bien, ça me rassure.

Toma se leva.

\- je vais...  
\- appeler Joshua, je présume. Dit Noam.  
\- tu présumes bien mon cœur.

Toma sortit.

\- ne le prenez pas mal, il se fait juste du souci pour sa sœur.  
\- ne t'inquiètes pas Noam, on comprend.  
\- je suis pareil avec mes sœurs. Dit Louis.  
\- vous savez, Cassie a un passé assez...  
\- nous savons.

Il vit le regard surpris de son ami.

\- tous ?  
\- oui.  
\- et Harry...  
\- l'aime encore plus depuis. Il veut la protéger.

Noam sourit.

\- bien. Je suis heureux pour elle.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien après le retour de Toma.

Ils se séparèrent vers une heure du matin.

¤¤¤

Ils marchaient main dans la main, le long de la tamise, pour se rafraîchir les idées.

\- trésor ?  
\- oui.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, Louis lui faisait face. Il frémit en sentant les lèvres de son homme dans son cou.

\- j'ai envie de toi.  
\- rentrons.  
\- je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la maison.

Il rougit et serra les épaules de Louis quand ce dernier lui suçota la peau de son cou.

\- allons à l'hôtel.

¤¤¤

Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais cela leur était suffisant.

A peine un pied dans la chambre, Louis prit possession de ses lèvres tout en lui enlevant sa chemise.

De son côté, tout en répondant à son baiser, il lui défaisait sa ceinture.

Ne connaissant pas la chambre, ils se cognèrent à la table de chevet et tombèrent sur le lit, Louis sur lui. Ils rirent. Le regard que lui faisait son homme le chamboula.

\- je t'aime Niall. Je vais te paraître salop, mais je suis heureux que tu ais un peu souffert en Irlande, car grâce à ça tu es venu en Angleterre et j'ai pu te rencontrer. Tu sais, il y a une chose que tu ignores, ce n'était pas un accident, notre rencontre. En fait, je t'ai vu arriver. Tu m'as plu de suite, mais j'ignorais comment t'approcher. J'ai donc décidé de la jouer légère bousculade, comme dans un film que j'avais vu la veille.

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- je t'aime aussi Louis. Je t'aime tellement, je ne te mérite pas.  
\- c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça mon trésor. Tu es le plus beau cadeau de ma vie.

Tout en pleurant silencieusement, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il s'abandonna ensuite dans l'étreinte de son homme...

¤¤¤*****

Zayn portait Lucas, Harry portait Méline. Ils étaient face à l'ordinateur attendant l'appel de Liam et Cassie. Les enfants étaient en pyjama.

\- coucou mes amours.  
\- papa.  
\- apa.  
\- bonsoir Liam.  
\- coucou vous.  
\- tata Cassie.  
\- je te fais un gros bisou mon lulu, et à toi aussi princesse. Je vous laisse en famille. Je te parle après Harry.  
\- d'accord mon ange. Je vous laisse aussi.

Zayn sourit à son homme.

\- tu as l'air fatigué.  
\- je suis crevé. Nous faisons une simple pause d'une heure. Ce n'est pas terminé.  
\- papa, tu travailles encore après ?  
\- oui mon chéri.  
\- tu fais bien dodo ?  
\- pas beaucoup, ce sera mieux quand je serai à la maison. D'ailleurs si Zayn est d'accord, nous dormirons tous ensembles.  
\- je le suis.  
\- merci papa Zayn. Tu me manques papa.  
\- vous aussi mes amours.

Ils parlèrent un peu de l'école, de la galerie, des autres puis ils appelèrent Cassie et Harry après s'être dit au revoir et bonne nuit.


	32. Chapitre 31

Cinq jours que Liam et Cassandra étaient à New York.

Liam vérifia une nouvelle fois.

\- peut-être que...  
\- Liam, Zayn va l'adorer.  
\- tu es sûre ?  
\- ai-je déjà eu tort ?

Il sourit.

\- non ma bonne fée.  
\- bien, alors allons-y, à force nous allons rater notre avion.

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue puis il paya son achat. Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'hôtel récupérer leurs bagages.

*****

Zayn regardait du coin de l'œil Louis, Niall et Harry jouer avec Lucas alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, Méline sur lui, devant un dessin animé. Sa princesse adorait ce lapin blanc tout rond. Ils avaient connu ce dessin animé grâce à Timmy. Il avait apporté le dvd la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Il sourit en se rappelant combien ils avaient été ému quand Timmy leur avait dit de garder le dvd car dès qu'ils l'avaient arrêté Méline pleurait.

Il posa un baiser sur la joue droite de sa princesse.

\- tu aimes vraiment Molang mon petit cœur.

Il sourit en l'entendant babillait une réponse positive vu son sourire.

Ce serait parfait si Liam était là. Il savait qu'Harry ressentait la même chose concernant Cassandra.

Depuis deux jours, ils ne les avaient pas vus en skype, se contentant d'appel court. Il voulait se blottir dans les bras de son homme.

Il soupira plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de sa fille.

\- on mange quoi ce soir ? Demanda Louis.  
\- c'est rare que ce soit toi qui le demande trésor. Sourit Niall en l'embrassant chastement.  
\- des pizzas, ça vous dit ?

Il regarda vers l'entrée du salon et vit Liam et Cassie tenant des boîtes à pizza. Ils s'avancèrent pour les poser sur la table.

\- papa ! Tata Cassie !

Lucas courut vers Liam qui le réceptionna et le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- mon chéri.

Harry prit Cassandra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Liam posa Lucas et vint vers lui. Il prit Méline dans ses bras puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il vit Niall se séparer de Cassie. Puis les salutations continuèrent...

\- pourquoi ne pas nous avoir avertis que vous rentriez aujourd'hui ?  
\- surprise.  
\- vous n'êtes pas content de nous vous ?  
\- oh si papa !

Il sourit en voyant Lucas se blottir dans les bras de son père.

Un son étranglé se fit entendre.

\- désolé, mais j'avais déjà faim, alors là avec l'odeur de pizza...  
\- mangeons.

Il se leva pour aller à la cuisine. Il confit la petite à Cassie.

Dans la cuisine, il réchauffa le plat de Méline quand il se fit enlacer.

\- tu m'as tellement manqué.  
\- toi aussi.

Il se tourna dans les bras de Liam passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Un regard, un sourire, un tendre et fougueux baiser.

¤¤¤

Ils finissaient de manger quand il vit Cassie se frapper le front.

\- Liam.  
\- oui Cassie.  
\- nous n'avons pas oublié quelque chose de très important ?

Il vit Liam pâlir.

\- ce n'est pas le bon moment.  
\- pas ça idiot, mais les cadeaux.  
\- mince !

Ils se levèrent et allèrent vers leurs sacs. Ils sortirent plusieurs paquets. Lucas, Méline, Louis et Harry en reçurent deux, un cadeau de Liam, un de Cassie. Mais Niall et lui en reçurent un seul, plus imposant et payer par les deux. Niall avait reçu un équipement complet pour le golf venant de la plus grande boutique de New York et lui, une toile d'un grand artiste peintre. Il adorait cette peinture.

\- ne me dis pas que c'est... Balbutia Louis.  
\- la première édition de ton livre préféré, qu'une de tes sœurs à abîmé ? Si.  
\- si je n'étais pas gay et que je n'aimais pas à la folie Niall, je t'épouserais !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant Louis enserrer fortement Cassie dans ses bras.

\- et si tu ne la lâches pas, je vais devoir me trouver une nouvelle codirectrice en plus d'une nouvelle bonne fée. Déclara Liam avec un petit sourire.  
\- codirectrice ?  
\- nous avons eu le contrat.  
\- c'est génial ! Félicitation.  
\- grâce à Cassie.  
\- ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai juste prononcé le bon nom au bon moment. Enfin, si je l'avais dit avant, nous aurions pu rentrer avant et pas supporter cet abruti autant de temps.  
\- ranges tes griffes catwoman. Rigola Liam.  
\- que sait-il passer ? Demanda curieux Louis.  
\- avant ou après qu'elle ait frappé Versini ?  
\- tu l'as frappé ?! S'écria-t-il.  
\- je ne l'ai pas frappé, juste immobilisé.  
\- comment ?  
\- prise de self défense.  
\- ta femme sait se défendre Harry.  
\- mais pourquoi tu l'as immobilisé ?

Il vit son homme et son amie se regardaient, avant que la jeune femme ne soupire.

\- il m'a touché les fesses.  
\- de quoi ?  
\- en plus d'être un abruti congénital, arrogant, prétentieux, narcissique, c'est aussi un macho pervers. Alors que je donnais un avis, il a rétorqué que je n'avais pas le droit à la parole étant une femme, je ne me suis pas laissé faire.  
\- elle a donné son avis faisant le tour de la salle, lors des derniers points, elle était face à Versini. Au moment de faire demi-tour, il a posé une main sur ses fesses, elle lui a bloqué le poignet. Il ne la pas sentit pendant au moins cinq minutes. Puis elle a dit le nom de Peterson.  
\- le père de ton ex ?  
\- oui. J'aurai dû y penser avant, mais Monsieur Peterson et Monsieur Carmichael sont amis.  
\- on a donc eu le contrat. Puis Carmichael n'a pas aimé les manières de Versini.  
\- tata, tu es trop forte !  
\- merci mon lulu.

¤¤¤*****

Harry caressait le dos nu de Cassandra, le sourire aux lèvres. Leur première fois ensembles. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, se repassant leur étreinte dans sa tête.

Il baissa le regard et posa un baiser sur le front de sa petite-amie blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il ne la lâcherait jamais.

*****

Liam regardait ses enfants dormir entre Zayn et lui. Son homme lui sourit quand il croisa son regard. Le moment était parfait.

 

\- Zayn.  
\- oui ?  
\- épouses-moi.  
\- quoi ?

Il se leva faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Lucas. Il prit ouvrit son tiroir de table de chevet puis alla de l'autre côté du lit, près de Zayn et se mit à genoux.

\- Liam...  
\- Je t'aime Zayn. Je t'ai toujours aimé, même si j'ai mis plusieurs années à en comprendre à quel point. Tu es toute ma vie, au même titre que Lucas et Méline. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde si tu devenais mon mari. Zayn Javaad Malik, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Il ouvrit l'écrin où se trouvait un anneau d'or blanc. Son brun pleurait silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- oui. Oui je le veux.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- je t'aime tellement Liam.  
\- je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne lui passe la bague au doigt.

\- elle est magnifique.  
\- pas autant que toi.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de se recoucher.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, l'annonce de leur futur mariage fut reçue par des cris de joie, de chaleureuses étreintes et les premiers pas de Méline.


	33. Chapitre 32

Le soleil brillait, une légère brise soufflait. Un magnifique temps pour un mariage. Les familles de Zayn, Liam et même celles d'Harry, de Louis et de Niall, étaient présentes. Ils étaient tous une grande famille. La famille de Cassie était aussi invitée.

Ne pouvant choisir leurs témoins, Cassie et Niall furent désignés, par tirage au sort, pour être ceux de Zayn, Louis et Harry ceux de Liam.

La cérémonie se passait dans leur jardin, Liam attendait Zayn avec le maire entre l'allée de roses. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche.

Zayn s'avançait vers lui, portant un costume complet noir. Il suivait Lucas et Timmy, qui marchaient main dans la main en jetant des pétales de roses.

Méline était dans les bras de Cassie.

Quand Zayn fut au côté de Liam, Louis prit le panier que tenait Lucas et lui confia les alliances.

Le maire commença.

\- Nous allons procéder à la célébration du mariage de Liam James Payne et Zayn Javaad Malik. Les époux se doivent mutuellement fidélité, secours et assistance.  
Les époux assurent ensemble la direction morale et matérielle de la famille, ils pourvoient à l'éducation des enfants et préparent leur avenir. Les époux s'obligent mutuellement à une communauté de vie.

Tous sourirent, pour une communauté, ils en étaient une.

\- voulez-vous échanger des vœux ?  
\- oui. Dirent-ils ensembles.

Zayn prit la parole le premier.

\- Liam. Je t'aime plus que tout et ce depuis notre rencontre. Pur ce qu'ils l'ignorent, cela fait presque 19 ans. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n'étais pas venu me tendre la main ce jour-là. Grâce à toi j'ai appris à sourire, j'ai eu des amis et même des enfants. Tous les jours que je vis à tes côtés, me remplissent de bonheur. Devenir aujourd'hui ton mari, me rend si heureux, que j'ai peur de rêver.

 

Liam essuya les larmes glissantes sur les joues de Zayn tout en retenant les siennes.

\- Zayn, je t'ai fait attendre, je le sais. Tout le monde me l'a assez répété quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Et encore je dois remercier ma bonne fée. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es ma vie, tout comme Lucas et Méline. Déjà avant d'être en couple avec toi, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans toi, à présent, c'est presque maladif. Le peu que nous avons été séparés, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je t'aime.

Zayn essuya à son tour une larme glissante sur sa joue droite.

\- Monsieur Zayn Javaad Malik, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Liam James Payne, ici présent ?

D'une voix tremblotante chargée d'émotion, les yeux larmoyants, malgré un immense sourire, il répondit...

\- Oui je le veux.

Il lui passa l'alliance à son annuaire gauche.

\- Monsieur Liam James Payne, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Zayn Javaad Malik, ici présent ?

D'une voix rauque, il répondit...

\- oui je le veux.

A son tour, il lui mit son alliance.

\- je déclare Monsieur Liam James Payne et Monsieur Javaad Malik, unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Sous les applaudissements, ils s'embrassèrent.

¤¤¤

Le repas était délicieux, il venait du restaurant de Niall.

Au moment du dessert, Louis demanda l'attention de tous.

\- je ne vais pas refaire mon discours de garçons d'honneur, mais j'ai une demande à faire et je ne suis pas le seul.

Il se plaça devant Niall alors que Toma se plaça devant Noam. Ils se mirent à genoux.

\- Niall, mon trésor, te rencontrer a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Ton regard, ton sourire, ton rire, tes baisers, me donnent l'énergie pour vivre. Je t'aime.

Toma fit lui aussi un petit discours à Noam.

Ils se regardèrent, puis ils prirent la parole en même temps.

\- Niall/Noam, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Niall tomba dans les bras de Louis en larmes et répéta plusieurs fois ''oui''. Noam pleura silencieusement puis souffla sa réponse positive.

¤¤¤

Quatre années venaient de passer.

Lucas et Timmy fêtaient leurs neufs ans. Ils n'avaient que quelques jours de différence. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Ils allaient à présent à la même école et étaient dans la même classe.

Méline avait cinq ans. Elle avait commencé l'école et s'était fait une amie du nom de Mia. Elle aussi avait deux papas. Puis elle avait Killian

Niall et Louis s'étaient mariés quelques mois après Liam et Zayn, en même temps que Noam et Toma, en Irlande, au moment de Noël. Ils avaient adopté Killian, un petit garçon de cinq ans, il y a un an de cela.

Cassandra était enceinte de jumelles. Harry était fou de joie. Une légère polémique avait eu lieu pour les prénoms. En rigolant, Liam avait dit que vu que leur mère était une bonne fée, les petites devraient porter le prénom d'une fée. Harry avait adoré l'idée, pas trop Cassie, mais elle avait cédé en disant que tant que ce n'était pas Clochette. Les petites s'appelleront Noa et Crystal.

\- papa, viens vite.

Zayn se mit derrière les enfants aux côtés de son époux. Il sourit et un tac se fit entendre. La photo était prise.

¤¤¤

Zayn n'arrivait pas à dormir, il sourit en sentant les bras de Liam l'enlacer.

\- qu'y-a-t-il ?  
\- rien, je suis juste heureux.

Oui, il l'était et ce depuis des années, du jour qu'il avait rencontré son mari. Tout avait commencé par de l'amitié, et cela se finissait par de l'amour.

FIN


	34. Bonus 1

Louis venait d'avouer à Niall ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée qu'ils avaient eu avec ses collègues pendant le stage et la conclusion de Cassandra. Niall savait au fond de lui, en voyant le visage anéanti de son homme que jamais ce dernier ne l'aurait trompé. Il l'avait embrassé et l'avait rassuré en disant que jamais il ne le quitterait. Ils l'avaient ensuite dit aux autres quand Méline et Lucas étaient couchés. Il avait dit qu'il n'allait pas laisser cette punaise s'en sortir, et c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

Il savait que son homme sortait à 18 heures et qu'il n'y avait pas entraînement de foot. Il s'était arrangé avec le restaurant pour avoir sa soirée.

Il était devant les grilles arrière, là où sortait le personnel. Il vit Louis sortir, le visage tiré, puis il le vit repoussé une fille qui essayait de prendre son bras. Cette stagiaire ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que voulait dire ''gay'', elle allait donc lui montrer.

\- Trésor.

Louis le regarda et sourit.

\- Mon leprechaun.

Il s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça, puis après avoir bien regardé cette stupide stagiaire, il embrassa son homme passionnément. Louis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en répondant avec autant de ferveur au baiser.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire une surprise plus agréable.  
\- Et ce n'est pas fini. J'ai passé le relais pour ce soir.  
\- Tu es tout à moi ?  
\- Tout à toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Il regarda si la fille était encore là, et malheureusement, c'était le cas. Il soupira. Il quitta l'étreinte de Louis pour s'avancer vers elle.

\- Maintenant je vais être clair, cet homme, c'est le mien. Tu peux dire que vous avez couché ensemble, je ne te croirais pas. Louis m'aime comme je l'aime. Tu te frottes à lui comme une chatte en chaleur depuis que tu l'as rencontré et il n'a jamais répondu à tes avances. Tu as voulu en profiter quand il a bu, mais cela n'a pas marché car Louis est gay. Il n'a jamais connu de femmes et ce n'est pas toi qui le ferais changer d'orientation. Alors ne t'avises plus jamais de salir mon Louis avec tes conneries, c'est clair ?

Il lui retint le poignet quand elle essaie de le gifler. Il lui serra et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille gauche.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien car je ne le répèterai pas. Recommences une seule fois de lever la main sur moi, et le fait que tu sois une fille ne sera pas une gêne. Puis, tu dois savoir une chose sur moi, je suis très habile avec un couteau.

Il recula en lâcha son poignet. Il sourit devant l'air apeuré qu'elle avait à présent.

\- Dégages, et si tu pouvais trouver un nouveau stage, ce serait parfait.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla en courant. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit dans les bras de son homme qui venait de l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Tu sais que tu étais sexy avec ce visage coléreux.  
\- Je ne suis pas sexy d'habitude ?  
\- Tu l'es tout le temps mon amour, mais là, il y avait un je ne sais quoi en plus qui m'a donné envie de te faire l'amour sur le capot de ma voiture.

Il rit et se tourna dans les bras de son compagnon. Il était vraiment fou de lui.

\- Je t'aime Louis.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Niall.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis passionnément.

\- Et si on trouvait un coin tranquille pour accomplir ton envie ?  
\- Avec grand plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de monter dans la voiture en route pour une étreinte sensuelle à l'abri des regards.

FIN


	35. Bonus 2

Harry finissait un gâteau à la vanille et à la framboise. En se lavant les mains, il sourit en regardant son alliance. Cela faisait tout juste deux mois qu'il était marié à la plus merveilleuse des femmes qui l'avait changé en un homme bien. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ''la bonne fée'' de Liam, il en était éperdument amoureux. Cela n'avait pas été facile au départ, il était un coureur, mais il avait changé pour elle car il la voulait plus que tout. Elle était venue vivre chez eux après un problème dans son appartement, puis ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Il l'aimait comme au premier jour et voulait l'épouser depuis un moment, mais il avait prévu de faire sa demande pour leur trois ans ensemble. Mais ce fut sa compagne qui lui fit une surprise avant sa demande, elle était enceinte, doublement, de deux mois. Il avait été aux anges d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa. Il avait rassuré sa compagne car elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir arriver à terme, elle avait déjà vécu une fausse couche. Tout le monde au complexe avait été heureux pour eux. A ce moment là, quand tout le monde était réuni, il l'avait demandé en mariage, mais elle avait refusé croyant qu'il voulait l'épouser juste car elle était enceinte. Il avait dû demander confirmation à Joshua et Toma qu'il leur avait déjà demandé l'autorisation de demander sa main il y avait plusieurs mois, ils avaient confirmé. Elle avait accepté sa seconde demande.

Le mariage avait été simple, en toute intimité. Seules les familles étaient présentes. Le ventre rond de sa femme avait été couvert par une robe crème. Il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait pleuré en voyant Cassandra s'avancer vers lui, elle était si belle, elle portait et était sa vie.

En apprenant que c'était des jumelles, il était fou de joie et imaginait déjà le futur. Les garçons l'avaient taquiné en disant qu'il devrait les protéger des garçons comme lui, et il avait rétorqué des garçons qu'il avait été. Pour les prénoms, Liam avait dit que comme la maman était une ''bonne fée'', ils devraient choisir un nom de fée. Cassandra n'était pas emballée par l'idée, puis avait rit en disant que tant que ce n'était pas clochette, ça irait. Méline, sa nièce de cœur, en entendant parler de la fée clochette avait voulu regarder un des films. Ils avaient craqué pour les prénoms de Crystal et Noa.

Leurs amis leurs avaient fait une surprise en décorant la chambre des filles.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son téléphone. C'était Zayn.

\- Allo Z...  
\- Tonton Harry, tata Cassie va avoir les bébés !

C'était Lucas.

\- Papa Zayn et tonton Niall nous amènes à l'hôpital. Viens vite !  
\- J'arrive Lulu.

Il raccrocha et prit ses clés.

\- Patron ça va ?

Il regarda ses employés et sourit.

\- Je vais être papa.

Après les félicitations d'usage, il partit pour l'hôpital.

¤¤¤

En arrivant au service maternité, il vit Niall et ses neveux.

\- Tonton !

Il prit un instant Lucas et Timmy dans ses bras.

\- Où est-elle ?  
\- Ils la préparent pour l'accouchement.  
\- Et Zayn ?  
\- Il remplit les papiers, du moins ce qu'il peut.  
\- D'accord, merci. Je peux aller voir Cassie ?  
\- Pas pour le moment, mais dès qu'ils la sortiront pour aller en salle d'accouchement, tu pourras aller avec elle.

Il acquiesça.

\- Où sont Méline et Killian ?  
\- Louis les a amenés au parc. Je l'ai prévenu que nous sommes ici, tout comme Joshua et Toma. Zayn a appelé Liam.  
\- Bien, bien.

Il sursauta presque en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sauta presque sur le brancard où se trouvait sa femme.

\- Mon ange.  
\- Chéri, tu es arrivé à temps.  
\- Je n'aurais raté cela pour rien au monde.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant que le brancardier ne commence à faire les faire rouler jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement.

¤¤¤

Cassandra lui serrait sa main gauche dans la sienne, son visage était en sueur, mais il n'en tenait pas compte, il l'embrassait sur le front.

\- C'est bien continue. Respires par accoue, tu te rappelles, le petit chien.

Sa femme rit un peu. Méline et Killian avaient rit un moment en entendant le nom de la respiration. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux maintenant. Cassie lui serra encore plus la main, leur première fille sortait. Ce serait Crystal.

\- Elle est magnifique.  
\- La seconde montre sa tête. Dit le médecin.  
\- Courage mon ange. La seconde fée veut sortir.

Il l'embrassa sur ses cheveux. Elle avait desserré sa main, mais reprit sa prise dessus quand Noa sortit. Il pleura avec sa femme quand on leur tendit leurs filles. Cassandra posa un baiser sur leurs fronts, il fit de même avant de l'embrasser elle.

\- Merci mon ange, merci de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je ne pouvais pas être plus comblé qu'en t'ayant comme femme car tu m'as donné deux magnifiques filles. Je t'aime tellement.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de porter son regard sur ses filles. Elles avaient déjà des cheveux, Crystal plus que Noa, mais on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient légèrement ondulés, elles tiendraient de lui.

¤¤¤

Cassandra fut amenée dans une chambre. Il avait suivit avec les berceaux. Dès qu'elle fut installée, il fit entrer leurs familles.

\- Elles sont si petites. Tata, tonton, je peux leur faire un bisou ? Demanda Timmy.  
\- Bien sûr mon chéri. Sourit sa femme.

Lucas, Méline et Killian posèrent eux aussi un bisou sur les joues des petites. Ils étaient tous ému de leurs gestes.

En regardant sa femme, ses filles et leurs familles, il se dit une nouvelle fois qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus comblé.

 

FIN


	36. Bonus 3

Zayn et Liam passaient un moment en famille avec leurs enfants. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, il était rare qu'ils ne soient que tous les quatre. Ils étaient allés au zoo, puis à la crêperie avant de rentrer chez eux. Méline avait un peu dormi pendant le trajet, mais dès que la voiture s'était arrêtée, elle s'était éveillée. Ils avaient joué avant de les amener prendre leur bain.

Zayn remua son nez sous le rire des enfants et de son mari.

\- Attend, je vais t'enlever la mousse.

Il sourit et rougit même un peu quand Liam posa un baiser sur son nez.

\- Papa Zayn tout rouze. Dit Lucas en riant.  
\- Tu vas voir toi.

Il confia Méline à son mari et chatouilla leur fils. Il se fit mouiller par les éclaboussures, mais tout le monde riait, ils étaient une famille heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

¤¤¤

Pendant que Zayn nettoyait la salle de bain, Liam donnait à manger aux enfants. Lucas se débrouillait bien seul, mais Méline mettait plus sur elle que dans sa bouche si on ne l'aidait pas. Il nettoyait ses joues rondes quand elle attrapa sa main gauche. Il sourit en la voyant toucher son alliance. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était marié au garçon merveilleux qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, son meilleur ami. Il ne pensait plus être heureux après la mort de sa compagne, mais il avait eu tort, il l'était encore plus qu'avant.

\- Tout va bien ici. Demanda son époux en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
\- J'ai évité que notre petite princesse prenne un second bain.  
\- Et toi mon grand ? C'est bon ?  
\- Vi papa Zayn.

Son époux embrassa le front de leur fils puis la joue droite de leur fille.

\- Je vais préparer nos assiettes.  
\- Merci mon ange.

¤¤¤

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, ils étaient dans le salon assis sur le canapé à regarder un dessin animé. Les enfants étaient assis sur eux, Méline sur Zayn, Lucas sur lui. Le dessin animé choisit par Lucas était finit. Il allait se lever pour changer de dvd quand il se figea en entendant une petite voix.

\- Ma'.

Il regarda leur fille. Elle regardait Zayn.

\- Ma'.  
\- Elle t'appelle ma comme pour maman.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il regarda son époux, ce dernier pleurait silencieusement.

\- Papa Zayn tiste ?

Son mari réagit et regarda leur fils.

\- Non trésor, je suis heureux.  
\- Ma'.

Méline montrait le dvd de Molang.

\- Tout de suite mon petit cœur.

Zayn l'embrassa sur ses petites joues rondes.

\- Tu gardes ta petite sœur mon grand.  
\- Vi papa Zayn.

Il décala Lucas pour l'assoir sur le canapé pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise avec sa sœur sur ses genoux. Il sourit en la voyant jouer avec les doigts de son frère.

\- Pa'.

Elle lui avait prit sa main.

\- Pa'.

A son tour, il pleura de joie.

 

\- Moi aussi. Dis Lulu ou lu'.  
\- Pa'. Ma'.

Il sourit, rit même suivit de Zayn et Lucas.

¤¤¤*****

Ce soir-là, ils dormaient tous ensembles. Les premiers mots de leur petite les avaient chamboulés.

Zayn n'avait pas pu être présent pour ceux de Lucas, il le regrettait, car il aimait cet enfant comme s'il était le sien. Par contre, il était des plus heureux d'avoir pu entendre ceux de Méline. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ce qu'il ressentirait à ce moment-là, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être autant ému que le jour de son mariage.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit en repensant au surnom et la voix de Méline.

FIN


End file.
